Lost Sibling
by Kuroui
Summary: <html><head></head>A certain warrior has a hidden past. When she learns the truth and meets her sibling she forgot her world opens up. Just when she thought it couldn't get any crazier she runs into a special someone that she thought had died 11 years ago.</html>
1. Chapter 1: A Hidden Past

Lost Sibling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore **

There are some plot twists in this story and I'll explain them on the way. This story will be told from a 3rd person point of view (except the inner thoughts (_italics_) – also note that the inner thoughts that are single seperate paragraphs, is going to always be the same person)

This is my first story so go easy on me with your reviews please. Here it goes.

**Chapter 1: A Hidden Past**

_I was so happy she was alive. I thought I wouldn't have been able to protect her again. If she hadn't made it I don't know what I would have done. I remember the incident 11 years ago, I don't want to suffer like that ever again, and I don't want her to suffer either. This time I won't lose her, I'll protect her for sure._

*CLANG* *CLANG* *SHINK* the ghosts watched as Helen and Deneve sparred. They had been going at it for about 10 minutes when Galatea told them to stop. They broke away catching their breaths.

"Helen, you need to control you Yoki levels. If you had used anymore, anyone within 5 miles of this place would have sensed you" she said then she turned to Miria with questioning eyes "Are you okay Miria you seem to be having an off day"

Miria sighed "It's nothing" the sun was starting to set so she decided to end practice. As everyone stared to leave Galatea saw Miria sigh again. She griped her shoulder and said "You have friends here, don't carry you burdens alone."

Miria smiled "Thanks Galatea, but nothing's wrong I'm just thinking about my past" with that Miria left the training ground with Galatea following.

_Later that night_

Helen lay in her bed unable to sleep. She sighed and quietly got up making sure not to disturb any of her friends. She then grabbed her Claymore and headed to the training ground. She walked south of Rabona for about 15 minutes until she came to what looked like some dense woods, to any normal person they would walk around it but Helen walked straight in to the middle of the woods. In the center was large clearing with a pond near the south edge. She practiced for a while trying to get rid of some energy so she could fall asleep easier. While she was training she suddenly heard a sound.

"Who's there!" she called out. Her senses alert for any type of movement.

Rubel stepped out from the shadows of the trees behind her and cleared his voice.

Helen whipped around and gasped "What are you doing here?" she raised her sword ready to cut him down if needed.

"Nothing much" he said calmly "But I think your little group has too many secrets"

Helen started advancing on Rubel and said "If that's all ya have to say then I'm gan-"

"And the biggest one revolves around you" he interrupted

This got Helen to stop immediately in her tracks "What the hell are you talking about?"

Rubel smiled "Haven't you ever thought it was weird that you don't have any memories of your childhood? (Unlike in the manga when Helen goes with Deneve to her hometown in my version Helen has no memories of her past)

"H-How do you know that" She stuttered. _How does he know this, crap what am I doing. I need to kill him._ She was about to take another step forward when Rubel said something else.

"Don't worry I don't plan to tell the Organization about your group, actually I came to tell you about your past"

There was a pause and then "Why?" was all Helen asked

"Because it will amuse me to see the outcome" Helen was about to say something when he continued talking "Besides don't you want to know?"

Helen thought for some time. _What do I do? Sure I want to know but I can't trust this guy. What does he want any way? I guess I might as well ask. _"What do you want in return?"

"Just don't tell anyone that I know of you group's whereabouts and I'll tell you about your past"

Helen had so many thoughts going through her head that moment. She couldn't believe her ears. All he wanted to do was watch the outcome and her not tell anyone that he knew about them, in return she would finally get to know about her past. But her loyalties lie with Miria and her friends, she couldn't make up her mind. After a moment of silence and more thinking she quietly whispered "Alright" Rubel smiled mischievously. She desperately hoped this was a decision that she would not regret.

_The next morning_

Most of the ghost had woken up and eaten already, today they were planning to go to the training ground and then talk about what they were going to do next. Cynthia, Yuma and Tabitha were sitting on the couches talking amongst themselves, Clare was leaning by the window and Miria was sitting at the dining table reading a book. The only people not present were Deneve and Helen.

"Will someone wake those two up already?" asked Tabitha

"I-I'll go" stammered Yuma as she stood up but just as she did the door opened letting in a breeze of fresh air and Deneve walked into the room covered in sweat surprising everyone.

"What the- Deneve where were you" asked Clare

"I was out training"

"I-I should wake Helen now" Yuma shyly said

"Don't bother" Everyone raised a questioning eyebrow "She was gone when I woke up this morning" this surprised the ghost even more

"Wow, Helen actually got up?" Clare joked

"But then... where is she?" asked Cynthia

The question remained unanswered leaving an awkward silence.

"Well, knowing Helen she'll turn up sooner or later." Deneve commented "let's just wait, I'm going to take a shower"

Everyone agreed and continued waiting in the living room while Deneve went to take a shower. Deneve soon returned 20 minutes later, but an hour later Helen still hadn't shown up.

"Grr, that's it!" screamed Clare in frustration. The ghosts all turned their attention to her "I'm going out to find her" Yuma tried to get Clare to calm down but she coldly shook her off and headed for the door just as she was about to reach for the knob Helen came in surprising her. "Helen!" Clare grabbed her by the front of her shirt in anger. "Do you know how long we've been waiting?"

"Clare stop!" Miria cried. The rest of the ghosts immediately stood up in worry. Usually in this type of situation Helen would get angry and a fight would start, but what happened next shocked everyone.

Helen looked up at Clare unfazed by what happened and said two words no one thought that she would ever say – well except to Miria – "I'm sorry". Everyone froze, Deneve's mouth dropped to the floor, Yuma's and Cynthia's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets, Tabitha looked ready to faint, Miria looked as if she'd seen a ghost, and Clare, Clare was the most shocked out of all of them. Her grip loosened on Helen and she stammered "W-What did you just s-say?"

Helen sighed "I said I'm sorry" She removed Clare's hand from her shirt and took a step back purposely avoiding eye contact with anyone. The ghost looked at each other unsure of what to make of Helen's apology. Just then the sound of footsteps sounded at the stairs and Galatea came down the stairs.

"Weren't you guys suppose to be out training?" she asked

"Umm... yes but Helen was missing so we were waiting" said Tabitha looking somewhat still confused by Helen's apology

Galatea sighed "Well she's here now isn't she, get going."

"Right" Miria instantly took up leadership "Let's go"

"Wait" everyone turned to Galatea "Actually I want to speak to Helen, go on ahead" Miria raised an eyebrow but didn't object she simply nodded her head and started out the door with the rest of the ghost following. As she door shut Galatea turned to Helen. "You went to the training ground last night." She said. Helen looked out the window not saying anything "Helen, I know that you weren't alone." Helen remained silent and Galatea sighed "You realize I'm going to have to tell Miria" after a short pause Helen slowly turned to look at her and finally spoke

"Even if you do I'm not saying anything"

"Why?" asked Galatea "Miria is you leader isn't she, I thought you looked up to her?" Helen turned to look out the window again refusing to speak. Galatea sighed in frustration "Fine, be that way but don't think that I won't speak to Miria about this." With that she headed back upstairs.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you will" Helen quietly said to herself and walked out the door to join up with the others.

_At the training ground_

*CLANG**WHOOSH* the sword narrowly missed Yuma's left thigh. She jumped back and raised her sword to block *CLANG* Deneve wasn't letting up. In a sword deadlock realizing they wouldn't get anywhere they pushed back and flew away from each other. Miria and Cynthia were watching them while several meters behind them sparring were Clare and Tabitha. At that moment Helen walked into the clearing. Miria and Cynthia looked over but were surprised to see her sit down were she entered. Yuma and Deneve who we concentrated in their fight didn't notice but Clare and Tabitha stopped sparring to glance over at Helen. She had stuck her Claymore in the ground diagonally so that when she sat a down and leaned against it her face was tilted towards the sky. Clare looked and Tabitha who nodded in understanding. While she headed over to talk to Helen, Tabitha went to join Cynthia and Miria. Clare jammed her sword in the ground next to Helen and leaned against it. If Helen took notice she gave no sign. Clare watched as Deneve whacked Yuma's Claymore away from her automatically winning the fight. The two stopped sparring and went to sit beside Tabitha as Miria and Cynthia stood up to start their fight. Three minutes after they began Helen finally spoke.

"What do you want?" she asked. She was still in the same position as before but had one knee up and one arm draped over her eyes while the other lay lazily by her side.

Clare spared a glance at Helen and returned her eyes to the battle "Nothing really, just curious why you were out this morning" but as soon as Clare finished that sentence she felt Helen stiffen. She turned her head to look at Helen who had both her hands in fists. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, just don't ask about why I was out"

Clare, being Clare decided just to do the opposite of that. She pulled in one of her knees and put her hands over her knee then rested her chin on the back of her hands, grinning "Hmm... why were you doing something you shouldn't have? Out with a special someone? Or perhaps drinking, or maybe met with someone you should-" little did Clare know with every word Helen gripped her fist tighter and anger boiled inside her. As Clare began to say "someone you shouldn't" Helen reached her limit and snapped. She immediately sat upright bringing the fist that was by her side to connect with Clare's face and stood up. *SMACK* everyone looked over in surprise and shock.

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed Helen who was furious. Clare who had not expected the outcome look up at Helen in shock one hand over her face where a bruise was sure to appear.

"Helen, are you okay?" she asked, though Clare should have been mad at Helen she was worried. Something was definitely wrong. Helen who had just realized what she had done started to apologize but her words got stuck in her throat. "Helen?" Clare said again. Tears began to develop I her eyes, she dropped to her knees saying "sorry" over and over. She put her head in her lap and grasped her head with her hands as if she was in pain and began to sob.


	2. Chapter 2: Captured

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**Chapter 2: Captured**

Clare was sitting at one of the dining table's chairs getting her face treated by Cynthia while Miria had gone up stairs to talk to Helen. Yuma and Tabitha were on the couch still shocked and confused of the situation. Deneve was on the roof lost in her own thoughts.

"OW OW Cynthia be gentler!" exclaimed Clare

"Sorry but this is the only way to treat you face" replied a sympathetic Cynthia

"I'm still confused" muttered Tabitha she was pinching her nose with her eyes closed and shaking her head like she had a bad headache. Yuma looked over her shoulder at Clare and asked "What did you do Clare?" Clare sighed, turning away from Cynthia.

"Well I asked her why she was out this morning but she told me to leave it alone. I thought if I provoked her enough she would spill the beans but instead as a reward to provoking her I got this" she pointed to her bruise.

*SMACK* Cynthia slapped the bag of ice onto Clare's face causing her to yelp out in pain. "Hold it there" she told her "You know it's your fault you have a bruise" she sighed "... but for Helen to **punch** you, I think something's wrong."

"That's what I thought too" Clare said, she hadn't listen to Cynthia and left the bag of ice on the table. She was now rubbing her cheek and wincing.

"Well, whatever it is I'm sure that Miria will find out" They all turned as Deneve came down the stairs from the roof.

"Where were you?" asked Tabitha

"Just getting lost in my thoughts"

"Well, all we can do is wait for Miria now" Cynthia said. They all turned to look at the stairs leading up to their rooms. *SMACK* Cynthia slapped the bag of ice on Clare's cheek causing her to cry out in pain, and refused to move it from her face despite her protest.

It was a small room. There were 4 beds on each side of the room with a small lane in the middle just big enough for two adults to walk through at the same time. There was a small window in the center of the back wall and the door was in the center of the front. On the left starting from the back wall were the beds of Miria, Yuma, Deneve, and the last bed was empty. On the left starting from the back wall were Cynthia's Helen's, Tabitha's, and Clare's beds. Helen was lying on her side in her bed looking out the window with her eyes closed. There was a knock at the door but if she heard she gave no sign. "I'm coming in Helen" Miria's voice sounded behind the door. A second later the door opening sounded followed by Miria coming. Helen felt the bed tilt a bit as Miria sat down on her bed behind her. Neither said anything for while but Miria broke the silence by asking if anything was wrong. Helen didn't respond and continued staring out the window. "If anything is wrong you can tell me. You've been acting funny since you got back" She paused to see if Helen would say anything was disappointed at the fact she remained silent. "Everyone is worried you know. If you want to talk I'm here" Miria looked up at the ceiling. After a short moment Helen moved and Miria looked over to see Helen kneeling and looking at Miria with tears in her eyes. Miria understood that she had something to tell and gave Helen her undivided attention.

"Miria, have I ever told you that I don't have any memories of my past?" Miria shook her head "Well I was able to find out some things about my past. My family was attacked by Yoma and everyone but me was killed. I know this is a typical for most warriors and I'm acting like a baby but I can't stop thinking about my family and images flash tough my head. I can't take it" Her voice cracked at the last sentence and tears began escaping. She quickly rubbed her tears away and looked down at her knees gripping her hands tightly.

"It's okay" Miria quietly said. Helen looked up. "You can cry." With those three words Helen dropped down burying her face in Miria's lap and began to cry. The whole time Miria stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

*CREAK* the ghosts turned to the sound coming from the stairs leading to their rooms. A few seconds later Miria appeared. The moment she got down they all began hammering her with questions. She raised a hand signalling them to stop, and they did. "Please be quiet, Helen is asleep. I'll tell you everything soon." As she finished her sentence Galatea walked in drawing their attention.

"Miria, I need to talk to you"

"Uhh... can it wait? I have to tell them about Helen"

"What I have to tell you is about Helen"

"Alright then." She had a questioning look "Go ahead"

"Actually I mean to speak with you alone"

"Ohh, okay" she turned to her friends "I'm going to step out with Galatea for a bit." She began to walk towards the door and stopped looking over her shoulder "Keep quiet and please don't do anything stupid" Clare rolled her eyes

"Yeah, yeah" Miria smiled and walked outside with Galatea shutting the door behind her.

She turned around "So?"

"You remember when Helen came in late this morning?" Miria nodded "Well, last night I sensed her go to the training ground late at night. I figured she just wanted to let off some steam seeing she hadn't fallen asleep, but while she was there someone else appeared." Miria looked a bit shocked.

"Someone, as in someone from the Organization?" she began to panic a little.

"I'm not sure the person gave no Yoki I only felt Helen's Yoki disturbed as she spoke with the person. Whoever they were they most likely aren't a threat since Helen didn't say anything" Miria nodded calming down. "I actually have to be somewhere so I'll see you around" Galatea gave a quick way and began walking towards the church. Miria closed her eyes collecting her thoughts and went back inside.

Yuma, Cynthia and Tabitha were sitting on the couches waiting for Miria. Deneve was leaning beside the window looking out and Clare was sitting at one of the dining table's chairs her head down. At the sound of the door opening they all turned their head as Miria stepped in. They began to stand when she raised a hand telling them to stay. She walked over to the single chair and sat down in front of Yuma and Cynthia. She rested her elbows on her thighs and her chin on the back of her hands. She let the silence linger for a bit before looking up and saying "Please do not interrupt me during what I am about to say." They all nodded and Miria took a breath "The reason Helen has been acting weird is she was able to find out about her past. For those of you who don't know Helen has – had no memories of her childhood but somehow she was able to recall some of it. She only has a vague memory she mostly just remembers that a Yoma killed her family. That isn't the happiest memory and it's a bit sudden for her so her emotions are unstable. That's why she's been acting funny" They all took this in, in silence. Miria was lost in her thoughts when she suddenly swore. They all looked at her with a question on the tips of their lips. Before any of them could say anything she quickly explained "Galatea told me that Helen went to the training ground last night and someone showed up talking to her. Then it o happens that she tells me today that she has her memories." They all realized what Miria had come t conclude. "It's late. Don't think too much about it. Everyone get some rest, we'll take it up in the morning." Agreed they all silently headed up to their rooms.

_I wonder if she will really find out the truth. I'm not sure if I can tell her, I'm not even sure what I will do if she fully remembers. What will her reaction be? What will she do? Will she panic? These are all questions that won't be answered unless she does remember. For now all I can do is continue to watch and protect her._

_The next morning_

All but Helen had woken up they were fidgety all curious about what Miria would ask Helen. When Helen came down the stairs everyone stared causing her to freeze, but before anyone could say anything an ear splitting scream pierced the air. They all grabbed their weapons and jumped across the roof tops in the direction of the scream. When they reached west Rabona where the scream had sounded the women that that cried out had been dealt with Sid now stood talking to Galatea. When they finished talking Galatea silent headed to the outskirts of the city signalling the ghost to follow her. Once they were far enough that no one would bother the Galatea began to explain what happened.

"A woman that was with a group of traveler was the one who screamed. Apparently they were attacked by Yoma, but the weird thing is the Yoma only knocked them out and ran west as if they were going to bring them somewhere. What are you going to do?" the question was directed at Miria who didn't miss a heartbeat and said

"We have to save them. Let's go" They all turned west ready to leave

"Be careful" Galatea said as they began to depart

"Thanks Galatea" with that Miria led her team out into the west to look for the Yoma. A mile west from Rabona they had paused to search for Yoki. "Do you sense anything, Tabitha? Cynthia?"

"There are 5 Yoki signals in that direction" said Cynthia. They were standing on top of a cliff and she pointed down into the gorge further west and south to them.

"They all seem like average Yoma, they'll be no trouble" Tabitha said

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Before anyone could react Helen jumped off the cliff in the direction Cynthia indicated

"Helen! Stop! Come back!" Miria shouted, but seeing that Helen was already too far to hear her she kissed her teeth and told the others to follow her as she jumped after Helen.

The men felt limp in their arms as they were still unconscious. They had been ordered to go out and get food for their master. As they reached the river a black shadow appeared and instantly 2 of his comrades had their head severed. Another one of his friends dropped the human and charged only to find himself sliced in half. His fourth comrade had wings and was coming down above the mysterious figure, but it was futile the figure jumped backwards in the air landing on his wings and severed his body in two. The remained one dropped the human he was carrying and ran desperately for the trees trying to get away, but the last thing he saw was silver eyes.

Miria sighed. When they all had reached the river Helen had already dispatched all the Yoma. The problem was that she didn't think about the humans that the Yoma that they had been carrying. There were 4 of them in all and each had some minor injuries. Cynthia, Clare, Yuma and Tabitha had gone and brought them back to their camp hoping they would wake up thinking it was all a dream. Helen and Deneve who had stayed behind to help clean up the Yoma remains had been arguing for the past 5 minutes and it was starting to get to her. She hoped the others would be back soon so they could go back to Rabona.

"Well I took them out just fine didn't I?" yelled Helen

"And what if you hadn't!" argued back and equally angry Deneve

"Stop it you two" Miria sighed

"Tell her that" they both said at the same time causing Miria to sigh again. Just as she was going to tell them to knock it off again they got hit with surge of Yoki. Miria, Helen and Deneve quickly hid in the trees. Soon a man emitting Yoki appeared and walked towards the last Yoma remains that Helen and Deneve were suppose to take care of but got distracted in arguing. _He must be an awakened being for him to emit Yoki_ Miria thought

"Grr... what were you idiots doing?" he grumbled "You were suppose to bring back Riful's first meal in a long time" hearing Riful's name sent shivers down the warriors backs. *SNAP* Helen cursed, she had accidentally stepped on a twig. "Who's there!" the awakened one shouted. He then constructed a rod which came out of his back and threw it in the direction of Helen. She had no choice but to jump out of her hiding place. "A Claymore!" the wakened ne shouted seeing Helen's silver eyes. He then began to transform into his awakened form. By the time he was done he was towering over Helen who stood in shock. "You probably killed them" he said indicting the dead Yoma remains. "That means you took Riful's meal! You're going to be her new one!" He used one of his large hands to lunge at Helen who easily avoided him.

"Deneve were going to help" ordered Miria. They jumped out into the open unsheathing their swords.

"More?" the awakened one said in surprise.

"Attack!" Miria gave the order and they all charged at the awakened being. To their horror no many times they hit him they couldn't penetrate his skin. There were some parts where the skin wasn't as strong and they were able to cut him but he kept moving in ways they couldn't attack it. They had been attacking for quite some time when Clare and her party appeared to help.

"His name is Duff he's Riful's 'boyfriend'" explained Clare "don't underestimate him"

Soon after Helen got fed up and tried to attack his neck, unfortunately it was also covered in hard armour, moreover the attack left Helen wide open.

"Got ya!" he yelled in triumph as he grabbed Helen who screamed out in pain due to the fact he was almost crushing her. "Riful's going to enjoy you!" with that he turned around and ran west.

"HELEN!" screamed Miria

"No!" Deneve shouted. Yuma, Cynthia and Tabitha and mirrored masks of horror

"COME BACK!" Clare screamed she charged at him only to find her way blocked my many Yoma.

"Riful-sama ordered us to help Duff" one said

"If you want your friend back you'll have to go through us" another mocked only to widen his eyes as the Claymore in front of him let out a huge amount of Yoki

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Clare shouted slicing 5 Yoma in half at once with Deneve following her lead.

"Calm down and suppress your Yoki!" Miria ordered Clare and Deneve as she and the rest of her friends joined the battle. They hesitated but eventually both of them brought their Yoki levels back down and continued to fight. They could only hope that when they were done that Helen would still be all right.

Please review! I appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore. **

**Chapter 3: Memories **

_I couldn't protect her, now she's in danger. What do I do? I can't believe this is happening. If she gets hurt I'll never forgive myself. If she gets killed… no I can't think about it. Right now I have to focus and get her back._

The ghosts mercilessly swung at the Yoma. Why there were so much was a mystery but they were blocking the way that Duff went with Helen. The Yoma weren't strong but there were many of them. Thankfully the numbers were beginning to diminish and some had run off. Using Windcutter Clare finished off the last of the Yoma. Once a path was clear all six ran as fast as they could using Tabitha's directions to Helen's Yoki. They soon came to a large abandoned castle that had signals of Yoki everywhere. Helen's Yoki was inside the castle and they planned to go in only to find themselves with another problem. In front of the castle stood Duff and 2 awakened beings. The 2 awakened beings weren't average but at the same time not too strong to handle. With a roar the awakened beings began to attack the ghosts.

Helen could feel pain ripping through her body as she struggled to open her eyes. Blinking twice she took in her surroundings. She was hanging from the ceiling of a small dark room, her arms bound by chains. It was too dark to make any features of the room out. As she slowly grew awake pain struck her body causing her to scream out. A giggle sounded in front of her.

"Awake?" Helen just barely made a small body out in front of her.

"Who are you?" she grunted, still in pain.

"My name is Riful" she giggled "What's your name?"

"Riful? As in Riful of the West?" she coughed

"Uhuh. That's me!" Helen couldn't believe her eyes. This **child** was Riful of the West? She heard a shuffling then squinted her eyes as several torches along the walls were lit. "Can you see now?" she heard Riful ask, but she didn't bother responding. She was looking at her abdomen finally figuring out why she was in so much pain. 2 of Duff rods had been stuck into her.

"What the…." She looked at Riful "What do you want with me"

"I want you to awaken and join my army" she said in an all too cheerful voice

"Are you mad? Like I'd ever join you!" Helen spat. Riful only smiled. She walked over to a throne in the center of the room and picked up one of Duff's rods that laid on the ground.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked Helen

"One of you 'boyfriend's' little rods. So what?"

"Did you know each of these rods give of a Yoki of their own?" she stepped closer with each word. "In other words they can disrupt another being's Yoki and cause them to lose control of it" with that she stabbed the rod into Helen

"Gahh! You little…" Helen winced feeling her Yoki go unstable. She closed her eyes focusing, trying to suppress her Yoki once more. The rods prevented her from suppressing her Yoki but she was able to bring them down to normal levels. As she opened her mouth to say something her vision fazed. _What is this? _A small light flashed before her eyes and a scene appeared before her.

"_Onee-chan!" I called running down the stairs. She had finally come home with Papa; they went out to trade in the neighbouring town. Usually it was a son but my little brother was only 2 and could barely walk. My sister was 12 so she went instead. I wanted to go too, but Papa said I was too young, maybe in 3 more years when I was 12 like my sister. "Onee-chan!" I called again running out of the house. She handed her bag to Mama and opened her arms as I jumped into them. "Welcome back!" "I'm home" she said smiling. "Maria" Mama was scolding me again. "Let's go inside" I looked up at Papa. As usual his dirty blond hair and blue eyes made me jealous. Onee-chan and I looked like mama; we had brown hair and brown eyes. "All right Father" Onee-chan grasped my hand as we walked inside. "The Walkers are coming over for dinner tonight" Mama told Papa as he scooped up my little brother in his arms. "I'm back Clyde" he said nuzzling my brother. "Papa" he giggled. I was always amazed at the fact my little brother looked exactly like Papa. "Maria, Alena! Please go to the garden and get some fruits and vegetables" Mama said walking to the kitchen "Haii" I called dragging my sister along to the back of the house. I ran into the garden and began to look for fruits while my sister looked for vegetables. After picking the fruits I turned to stare at onee-chan. Just as her name said, she really was pretty. Despite us being siblings and having similar looks, I seemed so childish and innocent while she was often described as mature and beautiful; her long brown hair which reached her chest only enhanced her image. Whereas my shoulder length hair did nothing for me. Onee-chan had finished picking the vegetables and was now looking at me, I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice. When I looked over to see her looking at me, I blushed and turned away. "Let's go" Onee-chan walked up behind me ruffling my hair. I nodded and skipped inside._

Helen blinked. _That was…._ She realized that she had regained a piece of her lost memory.

"Oi? What are you doing" The voice of Riful brought her back to reality. She was looking at Helen strangely "So you have 2 choices, awaken of your own will or I'll make you"

"Screw you" Riful smiled

"I should mention, if you don't awaken of you own will I'll kill your friends" Helen's eyes widened

"You b-"

"But if you awaken of you own will, I'll spare them" Just then a large crash could be hard from above. Riful's eyes narrowed. "Oh boy, looks like Duff needs help. So I'm going to take care of your friends, but don't worry I won't kill them. When I come back you have to awaken of your own will, if not I'll kill them right there in front of you." She turned around and began to walk out of the room "And hopefully she will have awakened too."

"Wait!" but Riful had already left. "Tch" _Wait, she? There's another girl here?_ She looked around and saw a Claymore beside her in the same state. "Oi" she called but got no response and sighed. She looked around the room spotting her Claymore a resting beside the throne. She had to think this through. _If I use my Yoki to stretch my arm I might lose control. If I do nothing though, I'll die. I have to reach my sword and cut myself down._ Very carefully she tapped into her Yoki and focus on her arm, willing it to stretch. She had to move slowly or she would lose control. After an agonizing 5 minutes she was able to grasp her sword. "Yes!" she pulled back her sword and cut the chain above her arm causing her to lilt down to her right. Then with great effort she cut free her left arm from the chain. When she landed the rods disturbed her Yoki causing her to momentarily lose control. She shut her eyes and tried to regain control again. Helen opened her eyes slowly getting off the floor. Slowly getting up she heard a moan. Looking above her the Claymore was beginning to wake up.

"Oi, you okay?" the Claymore opened her eyes

"Who are… you?" she asked

"No time to explain. I'm getting you down." In one quick motion she cut the chains that held the girl. As she fell Helen caught her with a grunt. She didn't look good. _I have to take out the rods_. "Hey this is ganna hurt, but you're ganna feel better."Gently laying her down Helen began to remove the rods. The girl screamed in pain through the process and Yoki rippled through her body, but she immediately relaxed as Helen pulled the last one out. "You okay?"

"I think so, thank you"

"No problem"

"Let me help you" she said sitting up. Helen nodded and let the girl pull out the rods. She clenched her teeth through the pain so that she wouldn't cry out, but as the last one was pulled out and her Yoki was once again disturbed another flash appeared before her eyes. _Again?_

_I walked into the house, fruits in my arms and set them down in a bowl."Mama" I asked "Can I help?" She shook her head. "No, it's alright I cooked everything before." Turning around I went back into the living room. Papa was playing with Clyde and didn't notice me. I sighed envying my brother, all that attention he got. Pouting I walked up into my room and plopped onto my bed. My room was small there were two beds each on the other side of the room, one mine, and the other my sister's. There was a window in the center of the wall and under it was a small cabinet which held our clothes. On top of the cabinet was a picture of our family. I continued to gaze up at the ceiling feeling bored. "Maria?" I turned my head "oh hi onee-chan" "what wrong?" "I'm jealous" I pouted "Jealous?" I nodded "Papa and Mama give so much attention to Clyde now, I don't get any" "You get my attention don't you?" the bed tilted as onee-chan laid down beside me. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I closed my mouth and covered my face with my hands which was turning red with embarrassment. I felt my hands being gently pulled away from my face and I turned to lie on my side to look at Onee-chan who was now holding my hands and smiling. Her long hair was loosely laying everywhere, the sunlight which seeped through the window enhancing her features and made her look like an angel. I sighed in jealously once more. "Hmm… what wrong" she asked "Onee-chan is so pretty and I just look like a little kid. Even your name is pretty. It even MEANS pretty. I want a different name." I sat up crossing my arms over my chest. "Well, what name do you want?" she asked sitting up. I thought for a while and realized I didn't have an answer. "How about Helen?" I looked back at her "That's I nice name, what does it mean?" "It can mean shining light" "shining light?" 'Alena and Helen' I thought then I giggled "it sounds nice!" I turned around and hugged her "Thank you Onee-chan!" hugging me back she smiled and said "Your welcome" "Maria! Alena!" I heard Papa's voice "The Walkers are here!" "Coming Father" my sister got up lifting me up as well. "Time to go" we walked down the stairs hand in hand._

"Oi, oi!" Helen opened her eyes to see the Claymore looking worriedly at her. "Are you okay?" Silently nodding she got up off the floor where she had collapsed. She examined the room once more and saw another claymore by the throne walking over, she picked it up.

"This is yours right?" she asked turning to the Claymore who nodded. She tossed the sword to the girl and picked up her own. "Alright! Let's get out of here."

"Wait" Helen turned around "I still don't know your name. I must repay my debit to you for saving my life."

"Helen" she reached out a hand and was glad to see the other girl grasp it in her own.

"Thank you for saving my life Helen"

"No problem" she let go of the other girl's hand "Let's get out of here now" she turned walking to the door. "Your name is?" she asked not turning around. The patter of footsteps followed her.

"Dietrich. My name is Dietrich"


	4. Chapter 4: Riful of the West Appears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

I realized I forgot to explain some of my plot twists in my previous chapter. So I'll explain them now.

First, because Helen and Deneve didn't go to Helen's home town they didn't run into Dietrich so I decided to make her get caught by Riful of the West.

Second, the stuff with Priscilla and Rafaela and Lucifia doesn't happen, same goes with the Abyssal Eaters and Alicia and Beth attacking Riful.

There it is. Now on with the story!

P.S Reviews are greatly appreciated. Even if their anonyms

**Chapter 4: Riful of the West Appears**

_I hope we're not too late. I hope she's okay. I can't bear the thought of her dead. I have to save her no matter what even if it cost me my life._

* * *

><p>"Gah!" Duff screamed as his arm was cut off. The ghost had been able to deal with the two awakened ones fairly quick but Duff was another problem. They didn't want to release too much Yoki and alert any warriors that might be nearby. They had finally managed to work together and cut off his dominant right arm. Deneve and Clare were behind him getting ready to sever his head. Just as they raised their blades they were hit with an invisible force which sent them crashing into the ground. Tabitha and Yuma immediately went to help while Miria and Cynthia stood in front of them on guard. The event had taken a turn for the worse. Riful of the West now stood in front of them.<p>

"Ara, ara. You are stronger than I thought you were." She wrapped Duff in multiple strands of her long hair. "Baka, go regenerate somewhere else while I play with these girls." Stretching her hair she placed Duff a considerable distance off. Then she turned her attention to the girls. "I see. There are six of you." She smiled "You must be here to get back that short-haired blond girl Duff brought me earlier."

"Shut up" Riful looked down at Clare

"Oh it's you again. We have unfinished business."

"You're right about that" with a blast of Yoki Clare launched herself at Riful who simply blocked her attack.

"Hey I still haven't told you the game I want to play yet"

"What game?" Clare jumped back in front of the rest of the ghost

"Okay, the game is that if you can hit my head within 10 minutes I'll give you back your friend."

"Well that should be easy" Deneve smirked

"Wait, if we don't then what will happen?" Miria asked

"Well then I get to keep your friend plain and simple."

"Why do you want Helen?" Cynthia asked

"I want her to awaken and join my army" she smiled in a way which sent shivers down her spine

"That's not going to happen!" screamed Deneve who raised her sword.

"Then let's get started shall we?" with that the ghost began their full out attack on Riful of the West

7 minutes had passed and not one person was able to hit Riful's head. She seemed to be toying with them.

"What's wrong?" she mocked "I thought you said this was going to be easy"

"Damn it!" Deneve screamed in frustration

"We're running out of time. I permit the use of 30% of Yoki!" Miria shouted.

With that the warriors let out their Yoki. Clare used her Flash Sword but Riful blocked it with several strands of her hair. Miria and Tabitha came from the sides attempting to reach Riful's head but were blocked with more strands of hair. Deneve jumped above but was caused to block as Riful used more of her hair and attacked her in mid-air. Cynthia came behind Riful thrusting her sword towards her head but was deflected downward to Riful's torso; unfortunately her hair was so strong Cynthia was sent flying back. With all 5 attacking her at once Riful didn't notice Yuma who had pulled her arm back preparing to throw her Claymore at Riful's head. When Riful turned her head to avoid Deneve yet again, Yuma released her sword. Riful's left cheek was pierced and had no choice but to admit defeat.

"Hmm… this didn't turn out how I wanted." She pulled Yuma's Claymore from her cheek and threw it at her. "I'm afraid I have to admit defeat. You win." The warriors gathered together and gasped for breath.

"Miria" Tabitha called "I sense Helen and another warrior's Yoki coming. They'll be out of the castle soon" Miria nodded catching her breath. She had used the Phantom too many times. Suddenly Riful laughed.

"What's… so… funny?" Deneve asked panting.

"Your little friend should have kept shut. I actually didn't realize that she had escaped." Riful smiled "I'll keep my end of the bargain. I'll give your friend back, but I never said she'd be alive." The ghost eyes all widened. Riful shot a strand of hair into the castle near the entrance crashing through the roof. There was no sound at first but then the unmistakeable scream of Helen ripped through the air.

* * *

><p>Helen and Dietrich finally saw the exit.<p>

"We're almost there Dietrich!" Dietrich had taken a lot of damage from Riful's torture. She now had an arm over Helen who was helping her walk. Just then the ceiling caved in on them. Dietrich felt herself fall to the floor and get pelted with debris. Clearing her eyes as the dust settled she looked up and her eyes widened. Helen was also looking somewhat confused. Protruding from Helen's chest was one of Riful's awakened strands of hair. The pain hit Helen then, she let out an ear piercing scream.

"Helen!" Dietrich tried to reach out at her but Riful pulled Helen out of the castle leaving Dietrich to grasp at empty air.

* * *

><p>Riful pulled back her hair showing a very injured Helen who was screaming in pain.<p>

"Let's see where shall I strike next?" she laughed

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Deneve let out a stream of Yoki and attempted to attack Riful. Riful saw her coming and at the last minute as Deneve brought her swords down she used Helen as a shield. Deneve ended up severing one of Helen's legs and had a Claymore sticking out from her abdomen. Riful threw them back at the group together. Cynthia quickly rushed over as Miria caught them and gently put Helen down.

"Helen!" Deneve collapsed beside her friend "I- No..."

"Who's the hot-headed one now?" she tried smiling but ended up coughing. Cynthia was currently trying to heal her but it didn't seem like it was working.

"Deneve, remove the sword from her abdomen slowly" ordered Cynthia without opening her eyes. Deneve did as she was told.

"I think I've had enough fun for today" Riful sighed. Stretching her hair she picked Duff up, with one last look at the warriors she instantly disappeared.

"She just..." Yuma stood opened mouth. Coughing drew the attention of the girls and they began to crowd Helen.

"Cynthia, how is it?" Miria asked a worried expression on her face. Cynthia's forehead was covered in sweat and she was gritting her teeth.

"The wounds are deep. I have to focus on her abdomen and chest, I don't think I can regenerate her leg and heal her other wounds at the same time. I could close her leg wound then focus on her chest and abdomen."

"What if Helen reattached her leg?" Clare asked

"That would work, but I don't know if Helen has enough strength for it."

"Go... go get my leg" Helen coughed.

"But Helen..." Cynthia protested opening her eyes.

"You think something like this will take me down?" In spite of her situation Helen still managed to keep light-hearted "I'll be fine, go get my leg Clare." Clare looked at Cynthia who hesitantly gave her a nod of approval. Walking over to Helen's severed leg Clare picked it up and returned to Helen. She placed Helen's leg in front of the remaining stump. Deneve and Cynthia gently sat Helen upright so that she could grasp her leg. "Ready?" she asked Cynthia. Deneve held Helen's back while Cynthia synchronized her Yoki with Helen's.

"Now or never" was Cynthia's reply as she closed her eyes. Helen let out a burst of Yoki focusing on reattaching her leg. It took time, the bone and muscles slowly connected and new skin was formed. It took a total of 3 minutes. Once the leg was reattached Deneve lay Helen back down on her back and Cynthia redirected her attention to Helen's other wounds. Helen's breathing had become shallower and her eyesight was beginning to get fuzzy.

"Oi! Helen stay awake!" Deneve called to her friend

"I'm... not... falling... asleep..." she grunted. Her eyesight was beginning to fade now, darkness flowing from the edges of her sight. She saw yet another small flash.

_I could only shake in fear. Halfway through dinner Mr. Walker turned into a monster. He sliced his wife in half and stabbed Mama. Clyde screamed but the monster picked him up. Papa took a knife and cut the monster's arm off. Clyde fell on the floor covered in its blood with a wound on the left side of his face. The monster used the arm it still had and smacked Papa away. Then it came at me. I had fallen down when it first transformed and I couldn't move. I was shaking with so much fear. As the monster drew nearer onee-chan came and tried to get me to run but it was hopeless I could only watch as the monster drew near. When it stepped in front of us onee-chan stood in front of me as if she was going to shield me. The monster raised an arm aiming to cut us down when two arms wrapped around its head pulling it back. It was Papa. "Alena take Maria and run!" Without hesitation onee-chan grabbed my hand and ran out the door. We screamed for help as we ran out the door. Then we heard Papa's scream, the monster ran out of the house and chased us. Onee-chan jumped in front of me and the monster struck her down. It turned its attention to me, I turned and ran but it was no use. The monster appeared before me and sliced my side. I fell to the ground screaming, I looked up to see the monster. I thought then 'This is it. I'm going to die.' Suddenly the monsters head got chopped in half and it fell backwards onto the floor. I tilted my head and saw a women with silver eyes standing beside the dead monster with a big sword in her hand and blacked out._

"Helen!" Deneve screamed my name. Helen opened her eyes and saw Deneve bending over her. "Keep your eyes open, Helen!" She gave a weak smile.

"Miria, she... I don't know if she'll make it" Cynthia's voice shook

"Don't give up Cynthia!" Deneve yelled at her

"I know! I'm trying! But..." Tears formed in Cynthia's eyes

"Guys?" Helen weakly called drawing their attention. Helen gazed at all her friends. Miria, Clare, Deneve, Cynthia, Tabitha, and Yuma, faces she would never forget "Sorry I was always so reckless. I guess I've learned my lesson." She weakly chuckled "I guess you won't have to worry anymore"

"Don't talk like that!" Deneve yelled "We're still going to worry because you're still going to be reckless!"

"Deneve" she smiled slightly "Miria, Clare, Cynthia, Tabitha, Yuma. I'm sorry" Helen finally closed her eyes and fell into the abyss.

"HELEN!" Deneve screamed "DON'T. DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!"

* * *

><p>Dietrich could only watch as the six warriors before her broke down over Helen. "No..." was all she could whisper.<p>

*Review plz! I've noticed I have lots of views but not many reviews. They are greatly appreciated and if you want to know what happens next review. I don't think I'll put up the new chapter until I get a certain number of reviews. XP Mabye... PLZ REVIEW!*

Hope you enjoyed!

I should also metion that I have Chapter 5 done. It's up to me whether I put it up or not.

REVIEW PLZ!


	5. Chapter 5: Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore **

**See that not many people were going to review I decided to put this chapter up for the ones who wanted it.**

**This chapter is longer than the others. I should mention there is harsh language in this. This is why the rating changed to T**

**Chapter 5: Truth**

_I failed to protect her. I couldn't do anything. I'm pathetic. I let her die even though I have this power I couldn't protect her. I can never forgive myself_.

* * *

><p>Dietrich looked up at the sky. She was leaning against her sword in full gear. At the moment Tabitha and Cynthia were having a light battle as the others watched. Closing her eyes she remembered the events which led up to this.<p>

"HELEN! DON'T! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!" Deneve screamed. It was too late. Helen's body became limp and Yoki ceased to flow in her body. Dietrich had limped out of the ruined castle and seeing Helen's body she whispered.

"No..." she couldn't believe her eyes. It couldn't be, it couldn't. Helen couldn't have been dead.

"HELEN!" Deneve shook her shoulders but Helen's eyes remained closed. Tears were now spilling down her cheeks. "YOU CAN'T DIE! You can't, you can't..." Deneve's voice got quieter as she began to sob. Tabitha had collapsed onto her knees and covered her mouth with her hands, tears flowing down her face. All the warriors had tears running down their faces. Yuma had dropped to her knees and hugged Cynthia who was burying her head in Helen's chest. Clare stood unmoving as if she was frozen her Claymore on the ground forgotten. Miria was on her hands and knees, punching the ground. Dietrich then remembered the medicine the handlers had given her before she had left for the Awakened Being hunt. She took the small round pills out of her pocket. The men had said that if one of their comrades came close to death or died; if they quickly gave the medicine to them it would react with their Yoki and bring them back to life. I was a new experiment for them but what other choice did she have? She hobbled towards the group. Yuma turned around and saw her.

"Who are you" her voice cracked sad with emotion.

"Give these to Helen." She stretched her hand out opening her palm to show them the pills. "The organization gave them to me. They said that if a warrior died, then if I were to give the these pills fast enough it would react with the remaining Yoki and possibly bring them back to life." She quickly explained "We have no time!"

"How can we trust you?" Miria turned to her.

"I owe Helen my life. If this does not bring her back I will personally hunt down Riful of the West"

Miria stared into the warriors eyes. They were full of truth and compassion. She quickly snatched the pills and tossed them to Cynthia. "Give those to Helen. Quick!" Cynthia did as she was told. They could only watch and wait for whatever might happen. 5 agonizing minutes past.

"Shit!" Dietrich turned around.

"Where are you going?" Yuma asked.

"To hunt down Riful of the West."

"Are you crazy? In your condition you'll die instantly." Yuma argued.

"I do not care. This life was able to live thanks to Helen. Now that she is not here I'll kill her murderer." Clare's eyes widened. Dietrich reminded her of Jean.

"I'm coming with you." Miria stood up.

"Me too." Clare picked her sword off the ground

"Miria! Clare!" Tabitha was shocked "You know the best that we have no chance of beating Riful!" Tabitha argued trying to prevent her captain and friend from going on a suicide mission.

"If Miria's going then I am too" Deneve grabbed her swords.

"Deneve!" Yuma cried out.

They began arguing. Dietrich, Miria, Clare and Deneve wanted to go hunt down Riful, while Tabitha and Yuma tried to get them to stay. Cynthia remained silent the down time still hunched over Helen's body.

"I don't care! I'm going after her! She killed Helen!" Deneve screamed. Yuma opened her mouth but Cynthia quietly said three words that made them all freeze.

"No, she didn't" They all looked at Cynthia. She was sitting up with tears flowing down her cheeks, but they were tears of joy. She had a large smile on her face. "Can't you feel it?" she quietly said. They all focused. There it was. It was a small and fragile flickering light but it was there. The faint light of Helen's Yoki.

"HELEN!" Deneve screamed dropping beside her friend. "HELEN! OPEN YOU EYES!"

"Shut... up. You're... so... loud." Helen weakly mumbled as she slightly opened her eyes.

"Helen, I'm sorry!" Deneve broke down dropping her head in Helen's chest. The others were also crying tears of joy. Miria dropped to her knees looking up at the sky breathing a long sigh of relief and happiness. Clare fell back sitting down and sighed as well. Tabitha looked up at the sky as if she was thanking a god. Yuma bent down beside Clare a smile on her face. Cynthia synchronized her Yoki with Helen and closed up her wounds.

"Let's go back to Rabona." Clare said when the tears had stopped. The others nodded, Deneve very carefully and gently picked up Helen.

"Put... me... down" she weakly protested.

"I'm carrying you, Helen" Deneve left no room for argument. Helen closed her eyes and very quickly her breathing became rhythmic and slow, her body went limp. She had fallen asleep. As the ghosts turned around to head to Rabona, Dietrich spoke.

"Let me come with you"

"What?" Tabitha whirled around.

"I want to see Helen recover."

"Very well." Miria gave her approval.

"But Miria!"

"Tabitha, without her Helen wouldn't be alive right now." Tabitha dropped her head. Then Miria looked at Dietrich. "We are in debt to you. What is your name warrior?"

"My name is Dietrich. You have no debt to me I owed Helen."

"But still thank you." Miria turned back around and walked in the direction of Rabona.

* * *

><p>"Are they alright?" Clarice asked Galatea.<p>

"There are 8 Yoki, one I don't recognize and Helen's is very faint." Clarice's face turned into that of worry. "They'll be here soon."

7 minutes later the ghosts reached the outskirts of Rabona. They quietly and stealthily made their way back to the house they were staying at. As they reached to door they were greeted by a very worried Clarice and Galatea.

"Helen!" Clarice ran up to Deneve.

"She's asleep, let her rest." Deneve told her.

"We will explain what happened inside" Miria began to walk into the house.

"Tracker Dietrich"

"Renegade Galatea." The two were standing face to face at the moment. "To think you were hiding here of all places."

"Have you come for my head?" Immediately Clarice jumped in front of Galatea drawing her sword. Dietrich put up a hand telling her to stop.

"I am here on different business" Clarice did not sheath her sword

"Clarice, it's alright." Cynthia told her

"Let's all go inside and we will explain" Tabitha said following Miria, Deneve and Clare as they entered the house.

"Alright" Clarice hesitantly put away her sword. Cynthia, Yuma, Galatea, Dietrich and Clarice entered the house. Deneve went up stairs to let Helen rest and Cynthia went up to dress her wounds. When Deneve came back down Miria had placed herself on the single couch. Yuma and Tabitha were sitting on the couch in front of her while Dietrich stood behind them. Galatea, Clarice with Miata in her lap and Clare were sitting in the dining table's chairs. Deneve went to stand by the window.

"How is it going?" Miria asked as she came down

"Cynthia said that with rest she would be okay" Miria nodded.

"Mind telling us what exactly happened?" Galatea asked.

So Miria told them what happened, from Helen killing the 5 normal Yoma to the part Dietrich gave them the medicine and Helen came back to life. At the end Clarice's mouth was ajar in shock and Galatea had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I see" was all she remarked.

Over the next few days the ghosts kept watching Helen and stayed around the house. Galatea had gotten fed up with them doing nothing and sent them off to the training ground.

* * *

><p><em>I slowly opened my eyes. "You're awake." I saw a man dressed in black standing above me. "Who are you?" "No one you need to know" I tried to collect my thoughts and remembered what happened and sat upright "The monster!" "Don't worry a passing by Claymore killed it." "Claymore?" I didn't know what they were. "It will all be explained in due time. Now sleep" As I closed my eyes and fell asleep I couldn't help but notice that in the center of the room was a table with straps on it. There were funny coloured liquids in bottles everywhere and then there was the smell. The smell of decaying flesh.<em>

"_NO!" I heard the voice yell. I was too tired and couldn't open my eyes but I was awake and listening. "Leave her out of this!" I recognized onee-chan's voice. I tried to move but found myself bound. "I'm afraid we can't do that" a man said "Take me instead. Let Maria live a normal human life." "No, we're turning both of you." "Then at least do this. Take away Maria's memories so she won't suffer" onee-chan begged. There was whispering between several voices. She caught parts of their conversation. "Good experiment... no reason... new... why not... could work... information..." "Alright" the man spoke up. "We will try to erase you sister's memories," I tried to scream but my mouth would not open. "Then let us change our names as well. So Maria doesn't recall anything at all." There was more whispering "Alright" the man agreed "What shall the names be?" "Maria will change her name to Helen. My name shall be..."_

Helen blinked. She realized she was looking up at a ceiling. Taking in her surroundings she was surprised as she recognized the room as the ghosts' room in Rabona. _I'm alive_? She heard a rustle and turned to look at Tabitha's bed on her right and saw Miata.

"Tell mama... Helen awake..." she jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Several seconds later Clarice came in the room.

"Helen!" her face flowed with joy.

"Hey, how long have I been out?"

"About a week."

"A week?" Helen tried to sit upright but the fast movement caused her to hurt herself. She stopped and sat up slowly.

"You shouldn't move too fast. You were this close to dying" Clarice put her thumb and index finger very close together. "You're really lucky you know?" She sat on Tabitha's bed

"Where are the others?"

"Galatea got fed up with the mopping around and doing nothing. She managed to get them out to the training ground."

"Let's go then" Helen swung her legs off the side of the bed

"Huh?"

"To the training ground" Helen stood up.

"What! No! You have to rest!" Clarice protested also standing

"Come on, I've rested for a whole week. I'm going to the training ground whether you like it or not"

"You'll do no such thing." Helen and Clarice looked to see Galatea at the door

"You too?" Helen sighed

"Your body has taken a considerable amount of damage. It's best if you stay and rest."

"Come on Galatea! I need some air. You can even escort me to the training grounds and keep watch!" Helen was beginning to become frustrated.

"That could work Galatea" Clarice commented

"See, Clarice is up for it." Galatea hesitated.

"Only for an hour" she gave in. Helen smiled in triumph. Then she remembered what had happened before Riful got a hold of her. She had been helping Dietrich to walk. Her eyes widened.

"Dietrich! What happened to the Claymore that was in Riful's castle?" Helen panicked

"Ah, that's right. Cynthia also attended to her injuries. She insisted she would stay until you got better and repay some kind of debt. She is at the training grounds with the others." Helen sighed a breath of relief.

"Then let's go." Helen walked downstairs with all too much energy. Clarice turned to Galatea.

"I hope this isn't a bad idea."

"Me too." She sighed following Helen

* * *

><p>"Dietrich!" she heard Yuma call and looked up. "Come spar with me" nodding she got up and prepared to spar with Yuma. While they were sparring, though they did not know, Helen and Galatea had reached the outskirts of the woods. Tabitha who was concentrated on the battle did not sense their Yoki. She was watching with very curiously. Dietrich was winning. She then realized no one had bothered to ask Dietrich her rank. *CLANG* Dietrich smacked Yuma's Claymore out of her hand. There were claps from the side.<p>

"Hey Dietrich." Tabitha called as Yuma and she drew near. "We never asked but what's your rank"

"Eight" Yuma's eyes bulged, Tabitha and Cynthia looked slightly taken back, Clare blinked, Deneve raised an eyebrow as did Miria "A single digit?"

"Who could have guessed?" A familiar voice said. They all wiped around and saw Helen leaning against a tree, Galatea beside her.

"Helen!" Deneve jumped up. Helen stood and walked towards them.

"Did I miss anything?" Helen smiled. Cynthia stood and gave Helen hug as did Tabitha and Yuma. Clare remained sitting but she was smiling. Miria gave her a gentle squeeze on her shoulder. She then walked up to Deneve whose face was grave. "Hey Deneve, did I make you worry?"

"Did you make me worry? YOU ALMOST DIED! NOW YOU'RE ASKING IF YOU MADE ME WORRY?"

"I'll take that as a yes?" Helen winced at Deneve's loud voice

"You idiot!" Deneve raised a fist punching Helen across the face causing her to stumble and fall on her butt.

"Deneve!" Miria and Cynthia rushed over to help Helen up but they did not expect what happened next. As they bent down to help Helen she burst out in laughter. Her friends looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Helen?" Cynthia questioned her sanity

Helen widely smiled "I guess it was time someone punished by for punching Clare." They all smiled. Good old Helen was back. Deneve stuck out a hand and Helen gladly accepted it standing.

"Good to have you back"

"Good to be back" Dietrich had watched in silence as the others greeted Helen.

"Dietrich." She looked up at Helen "Thanks." Helen smiled

Dietrich shook her head "We're even now."

"So what are you going to do?" Helen asked

"What do you mean?"

"You're still a warrior. Will you go back to the organization?"

Dietrich paused "The thing is Helen... I'm a jerk for making you do this but... you're going to have to kill me" Everyone looked shocked.

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"I'm still a warrior of the organization. If I go back and they ask me what happened I will tell them the truth"

"So you would rather die than tell a lie?" Deneve asked

"It's my way of life. I swore my allegiance to the organization and I plan to keep it that way."

"Fuck that! Dietrich I'm NOT killing you and I'm not letting anyone else either!" Helen shouted.

"Why do you follow the organization?" Miria calmly asked

"As a child my hometown was destroyed by Yoma and Awakened Beings. I was one of the very few survivors, the organization took me in. I owe my life to them"

"So simply you follow them because they saved you from Yoma."

"That's right"

"Then what if I said that the Yoma attack was the organization's fault in the first place?" Dietrich raised an eyebrow but the others looked shocked.

"Miria, you're not planning on telling her are you?" Tabitha asked

"Her way of life will not let her lie and I don't want to kill her, she saved Helen's life. This is the only way to protect ourselves and not kill Dietrich. Besides she shouldn't live in the dark anymore"

"What are you talking about?" Dietrich asked.

So Miria told her. The Yoma being created within the organization, the mainland, the war, the dragon kin, the Claymores, she told Dietrich all of it. When she was finished Dietrich was utterly shocked.

"That..." she had no words

"What will you do?" Miria asked.

"I..."

"You don't have to answer now." Dietrich nodded.

"We should head back" Yuma timidly interrupted

"You're right" Clare said standing up

"Oh yea! I just remembered something." Everyone looked at Helen. "I should mention, I got some of my memory back."

"Congrats" Galatea said

"Nice" Clare put in

"How much?" Cynthia asked.

"Well about a few days or so before the Yoma attacked my family, all the way to when I was changed."

"So you know more of your past now" Dietrich said. Helen nodded. Then she looked directly into her sister's widened eyes

"Let's go then" Clare walked out of the area heading for Rabona. Helen smiled and broke her gaze from her sister's following Clare. The rest of the girls followed..

* * *

><p><em>She knows, she finally remembered. She figured it out. What's going to happen?<em>

* * *

><p>*Author's note: The medicine was purely my idea there's nothing like that in the anime or manga. I hope you guys liked it! REVIEW PLZ! I need the audience's feedback for more ideas!*<p>

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: Oneechan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**Chapter 6: Onee-chan**

_She knows now. What do I do? That day... will she forgive me? I made a decision on my own. Does she resent me for it? I shall know soon._

* * *

><p>The ghosts were sitting around not doing anything in particular. Dietrich had gone up to the roof to think about what she had learned the last hour. Miria sat in the single couch, book in hand. Galatea was helping Tabitha with her Yoki sensing skills. Cynthia and Yuma were sitting on the couch discussing Yoki synchronization. Clare, Deneve and Helen were at the dining table talking while Miata and Clarice were with Sid and Galk.<p>

"What do you think she's going to say?" Helen asked Clare

"How should I know, I can't get in her mind"

"You think she can stay with us?"

"That's Miria's decision."

The sound of a door opened and Dietrich stepped into the room.

"Have you decided?" Miria asked

"I have."

"What shall you do?"

"I'm correct in guessing that you want to bring down the organization correct?"

"That's right"

"One question. Are you guys the survivors of the was in Pieta 7 years ago?"

Miria glanced at her teammates before answering "Yes, we are"

"Well currently the organization is a lot stronger than it was 7 years ago. So if you were able to be updated on them regularly it would benefit you, right?"

Miria hesitated "Yes, that would be correct"

"Then here's what I plan to do. I will return to the organization and pretend that I escaped from Riful. Then I will spy on them and send weekly updates to inform you about them."

They all looked slightly surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Wait!" Helen interrupted "What if they find out you're spying on them?"

"They will most likely take my head or torture me and try to get information out of me."

"And your sure you want to do this?"

"Helen, I've made up my mind" Helen looked like she was about to say something but sighed instead. Dietrich turned back to Miria.

"I plan to depart as soon as possible"

"I see." Miria stood "How are you planning to get updates to us?"

"Once a week or every two weeks, I will stop by the town of Lezon north-east from here. There I will leave a message. Search for a young boy in the eastern part of the city with blondish hair and a scar down the left side of his face."

"How can we trust this boy? And how do you know him."

"I ran into him before and we got to know each other better. He's... special"

"Special?"

"You'll see when you meet him."

"Alright then, I'm guessing your planning to depart now?" Dietrich nodded. Miria stuck out a hand and Dietrich shook it. "Be careful."

"I will don't worry"

"We'll be waiting" Helen gave Dietrich a pat on the back. They all said their farewells and Dietrich was off.

"I'm going to sleep" Clare said after she had left. As she turned to go upstairs, Galatea and Tabitha walked in.

"We sensed Dietrich leave. What's going on?" Tabitha asked

"I'll explain" Cynthia then told Galatea and Tabitha of Dietrich's decision.

"How interesting" Galatea commented "Well, I suppose we should retire for the night."

"I agree" Tabitha remarked

"Same here, I'm tired" Helen yawned

"**You**, still haven't fully recovered yet" Galatea told her "Go get some rest"

"Alright, alright"

"All of you too." Galatea addressed the rest of the ghosts

With a nod the girls headed upstairs to get some rest for the night.

* * *

><p>Helen sat up and silently slipped out of bed. Careful not to make a sound she went up to the roof. She leaned on the wall her face turned upwards getting blown by the wind. She remained in that position for a while but turned around as she heard the door behind her open. Turning around she met her sister's gaze.<p>

"How do you feel?" her sister asked

"Better." Silence followed.

"I'm sorry." Her sister quietly said.

"Sorry for what?"

"I let you get captured. You almost died!"

"That was my fault. Not yours" Helen remained calm.

"Even so, I couldn't protect you from Riful!"

"She's an Abyssal One"

"But-"

"It wasn't your fault!" Helen snapped and immediately regretted it seeing her sister's pained face. "It wasn't your fault" she said again gently

"...Helen..."

"I was being reckless as usual. It wasn't your fault." Her sister remained silent for some time.

"How did you feel?"

"About what?"

"When you found out the truth."

"... I was happy but...Why? Why did you do it?" Helen asked.

"I didn't want you to remember it."

"And live my life in the dark?" Helen was frustrated

"It was a selfish decision" she sister quietly said lowering her head "I didn't want to see you half-Yoma or have you see me half-Yoma"

"Did you really think that I would think less of you?"

"...Yes" she quietly admitted

"Then how about now? 7 years we've been together! You didn't say a word! Do you know how I felt when I found out?" her sister remained silent. Helen had tears in her eyes as she grabbed the front of her sister's shirt "I was upset! I was happy when I regained my memories! Why did you think that I would think less of you? All those times! I always caused trouble for you. I was always being reckless and put out group in danger! I realized I'm such a burden to you!" she released her sister dropping her head as tears escaped her eyes traveling down her face.

"Helen... don't say that" her sister gently cupped Helen's chin raised her head and looking in her eyes. She used her thumb to stroke away the tears on her face. "You aren't a burden"

"When I found out it was **you**, I was so glad. I never thought about my past life because I had no memory but... my feelings haven't changed and I don't think yours have either" she quietly said. "All that time I was right beside you, you couldn't do anything. No matter how much you wanted to embrace me, tell me your feelings, you couldn't. It must have been hard." Helen dropped her head as her sister's eyes widened. "So... so that's why if you want to... you can now." Without another word her sister tightly embraced her. Helen melted into her arms wrapping her arms around her sister's waist and buried her head between her sister's neck and shoulder. Her sister turned her face burying her face in Helen's hair. One arm around Helen's waist another holding her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" her sister's voice cracked with sadness as tears leaked from her eyes. Helen shook her head silently. "When you got caught by Riful, I was so worried. I-I didn't know what to do. If Riful had... is she had..." her sister tightened her grip on Helen.

"I'm okay now, I'm fine." Helen's voice was full of happiness and yet also filled with sadness.

"When I thought you died, my mind collapsed. Everything... everything I lived for... it all disappeared. First our friends in the north, and if you had as well... I would have lost it." They stayed silent after that, in each other's arms.

"The first time you saw me again... what did you feel?" Helen quietly asked

"...I was really glad I was able to talk to you face to face. Honestly though, I was keeping tabs on you ever since I became a warrior." Her sister lightly chuckled.

"You were watching me the whole time?"

"Yes"

"Then after the Pieta incident. When you woke up, how did you feel?"

"At first I couldn't sense you, I began to panic. I thought that you had died and I felt like dying myself, but when you woke up, I was so relived. At that time..."

"It's okay, you don't have to say anymore." Helen held her sister tighter.

"Helen..." her sister realized Helen was still exhausted and hadn't fully recovered. They sat down against the wall. Helen laid her head in her sister's lap and quickly fell asleep. Her sister stayed awake looking up at the clear starry night sky, stroking Helen's hair. She continued to stroke Helen's hair the whole night. Even as the sun began to rise, the sky turned from a dark blue to a red-yellow colour, she did not wake Helen. The entire time she had been smiling. Helen was now mumbling in her sleep. Her sister looked down.

"Onee-chan" Helen muttered. Her sister smiled more and bent down giving Helen a quick peck on the forehead before returning her eyes to the sky.

* * *

><p><em>"We will try to erase you sister's memories," <em>

_I tried to scream but my mouth would not open. _

_"Then let us change our names as well. So Maria doesn't recall anything at all." _

_There was more whispering _

_"Alright" the man agreed__ "What shall the names be?" _

_"Maria will change her name to Helen. My name shall be... _

_something that represents Maria's name. I shall be named..._

_Miria."_

* * *

><p>*It's finally been revealed! Hope you readers have liked it so far. PLZ REVIEW! It would be much appreciated even if it is anonymous!*<p>

Kuroui~


	7. Chapter 7: What to do?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**Chapter 7: What to do?**

2 shadows stood in an alley. The street was nearly empty but they didn't want to be seen.

"Understand?" the girl asked

"Yes" the young boy replied

"I think Miria might drop by early to see who you are. Gather you materials today so if she comes by during the week, she might not miss you if you're out."

"Alright then"

"I will take my leave now." She turned around

"Be careful, Dietrich" She glanced over her shoulder.

"When aren't I?" With that she disappeared

"Well, is should go hunt now" the boy sighed. He stepped out of the alley into the street. The few people that were there left at the sight of him. _Things never change_ he sighed to himself as he entered the east part of town.

* * *

><p>Deneve, Cynthia, Clare and Yuma were sitting in the living room. Cynthia and Yuma were muttering amongst themselves while Clare and Deneve were at the dining table discussing probable strategies against Awakened Beings. Tabitha had gone out to get Yoki sensory lessons from Galatea again.<p>

"Has anyone seen Helen?" Deneve suddenly asked. They all shook their heads.

"I thought she was resting" Yuma said

"No, her bed was cold when I woke up."

"Now that you mention it... Miria's missing too" Cynthia noticed

"You're right."

"I sense their Yoki on the roof" They turned seeing Tabitha enter.

"Do you know how long they've been there?" Deneve asked

"Before I left this morning"

"Hmm..."

"Should I go get them?" Cynthia asked. No one agreed or disagreed. Tabitha then shrugged.

"I guess." Cynthia went to the stairs up to the roof and climbed them. The door could be heard opening and closing. Tabitha took a seat on the couch and waited. They expected Cynthia to go up and return with Miria and Helen fairly quickly but 5 minutes passed and Cynthia hadn't returned.

"What's taking so long?" Clare stood up. "I'm going to get them." As she headed for the stairs to the roof, the sound of the door opening stopped her. The patter of footsteps followed and Miria, Cynthia and Helen appeared.

"Sorry we took so long" Cynthia apologized

"Uh... it's okay" Yuma said

"So what are we ganna do today?" Helen asked putting her hands on the back of her head and leaning back on the wall.

"I wanted to improve my Windcutter" Clare said

"I-I wanted to train as well" Yuma shyly said

"Alright then" Miria decided "Let's go." She went upstairs to their rooms and returned with Helen's and her sword. Tossing Helen's sword to her, she led the other to the training ground.

* * *

><p>*CREAK* Cynthia opened the door to the roof. She glanced around the roof and was extremely surprised to see Helen asleep with her head in Miria's lap. She opened her mouth to apologize but Miria raised a hand telling her to stop.<p>

"Shut the door" she quietly said. Cynthia obeyed closing the door quietly. Miria made motion for her to come over and sit beside her. Cynthia hesitated wondering if she walked into something she should have. She relaxed though as Miria gave her a gentle smile.

"It's alright Cynthia." She made her way to Miria and sat on the right side of her where Helen was not.

"You two are..."

"Helen is my little sister" Cynthia's eyes widened. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. Miria smiled. "I'll explain. 11 years ago when my family was attacked by Yoma, Helen and I were brought to the organization. I tried to make them release Helen so she could live a normal life but they refused. So instead I suggested they erase her memories so she wouldn't remember anything. They agreed, but not out of sympathy of course. They did it because it was a new experiment. Therefore, Helen had no memories, but it seems like her close encounter with death has brought back all her memories." The whole time she was explaining, her eyes never left Helen and she kept stroking Helen's hair.

"Then Helen only recently got her memories back, right?" Miria nodded "Then the whole time before you had to act like **just** a friend, right?" Miria nodded again. Cynthia paused for a moment before asking "Was... was it hard?" Miria looked up at Cynthia and blinked.

"I... you could say that" she returned her eyes back to Helen. Cynthia observed Miria for while, silent.

"You really love her. Don't you" she asked quietly. Miria looked at Cynthia and opened her mouth but she didn't say anything. Miria then quickly turned her head back down to Helen. Cynthia was wondering if she asked something she shouldn't have, but Miria nodded not looking at Cynthia. When she looked at Miria's face she could only chuckle. "I'd never thought I'd see you blush." Miria looked up at her ready to say something but was interrupted.

"You'll see her blush a lot more from now on" Helen yawned, opening her eyes. Miria looked back down at Helen.

"Awake, sleepy head?" she smiled.

"Yea" Helen yawned and sat up. "So what about the others?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"The others?" Miria was confused

"Yea, are we going to tell the others about us or what?" Miria thought about it for a while.

"Well do you want to?" Helen hesitated

"I'm not sure"

"I'm not sure you should tell them" Cynthia said. "Well, not yet anyway."

"What do you mean?" Helen asked

"There's been a lot of action lately and I don't know if they're ready for more surprises" Miria nodded in agreement.

"That's true, I guess... " Helen tapped her chin "Alright, well tell them later on when things have died down. So we still have to tell Deneve, Clare, Tabitha, Yuma, Clarice, Miata, Galatea and I guess you could count Dietrich too." she decided standing "1 out of 9" Mira chuckled

"We should be getting back. I told them I would come up and quickly get you guys. They must be wondering what we're doing." Cynthia told them also standing.

"Then let's go" Miria headed for the door. The three of them went down to see the others, a silent promise between them.

* * *

><p>*CLANG CLANG CLANG* Cynthia and Helen clashed as Deneve, Yuma and Clare watched from the sides. Miria was having Tabitha 'scan' for Yoma and Awakened Beings nearby.<p>

"So?" she asked Tabitha

"I sense two Yoki signatures. They're in the town of Lezon. Regular Yoma it seems" Miria tapped her chin in thought.

"Tomorrow I will take you and Cynthia with me to the town of Lezon."

"What? Why?"

"Think, the boy Dietrich said she was going to give her messages to is in the town of Lezon. If the Yoma decide to have him for a meal..." she trailed of letting Tabitha fill in the rest.

"I see." Tabitha realized what Miria was saying. "Should we tell her now?"

"Once she is finished her battle with Helen." Nodding Tabitha and Miria joined Clare, Yuma and Deneve. Deneve was leaning against a tree while Clare and Yuma rested against their Claymores. Miria also lent against the tree while Tabitha sat down against the tree.

"So what do you think?" Miria asked

"3 minutes" Deneve replied

"Don't you think that's a stretch?"

"Knowing Helen she'll probably go on longer than her body allows"

"True" Miria lightly chuckled.

Surely enough about 3 minutes later Helen dropped to her knees covered in sweat. She was taking in big breaths of air.

"That's your limit" Cynthia said also dropping on her knees to help Helen up. She sheathed both Helen's and her Claymores before taking Helen's right arm. She swung it over her shoulders and used her left arm to support Helen by the waist and walked towards the others.

"Damn it." Helen muttered to herself

"You haven't fully recovered yet. Your body won't last that long" Cynthia comforted her laying Helen against the tree beside Tabitha as Clare and Deneve got ready to spar. She put Helen's Claymore down beside her and then stuck her own in the ground beside Yuma. She was about to sit down when Miria called her.

"You, Tabitha and I will head to Lezon tomorrow"

"Why?" Cynthia had not expected this

"Tabitha senses a Yoma in the town. Dietrich's messenger boy is also there. If they Yoma decided he wanted him for a meal… well you know what would happen."

"But why the three of us? You could very well go alone."

"Yes, but remember the rule that none of us may ever be alone. I'm brining you along because I intend to meet the boy. You have a nice personality and you might make him feel more comfortable around us. Not only that," she lowered her voice "Tabitha is probably the next person who will take the news well, next to Galatea"

"Ah, I see. Alright then."

"We will depart before noon" Miria informed. Cynthia nodded sitting down and watched as Deneve and Clare sparred.

* * *

><p>Galatea stood at the top floor of the cathedral. The cold night wind ruffled her hair. Miria had told her that she, Tabitha and Cynthia were going to Lezon the following morning. Tabitha had sensed a Yoma and Miria was worried about the boy… worried may not have been the word. It was more like she didn't want to be without a messenger for Dietrich and seemed like she had to tell Tabitha something, alone. Using her Yoki sensory skill, she looked into the town of Lezon. After a search through the city, she smiled. It was a small smile one that did not reach her eyes. More of a smile of irony, for she did not sense one Yoki signal in the town of Lezon, but three.<p>

"My my, I wonder how this will turn out" silently turning around she went to rest for the day.

*R&R PLZ. For those who don't know R&R is Read and Review.*

Sry about this chapter. I know there isn't much really going on but I hope the next chapter will have some action.


	8. Chapter 8: Mystery in Lezon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**Chapter 8: Mystery in Lezon**

The afternoon breeze stirred the forest trees as the three cloaked figures silently walked within. The light sounds of bird singing, crickets chirping, animals moving and grass rustling brought a peaceful aura in the air. They would be reaching the town of Lezon by tomorrow morning at this pace. The tallest figure walked ahead while the other two walked behind her and to the side forming a triangle shape. The figure on the right of the leader quickened her pace to match her leader.

"Miria, when are you planning to tell her?" she quietly whispered.

Not turning her head Miria replied "When we rest for the night, patience Cynthia" Cynthia nodded slowing her pace to match Tabitha's.

"Cynthia" Tabitha quietly called, stepping closer

"Hmm?"

"What happened yesterday?"

"Yesterday?"

"When you went to get Miria and Helen"

Cynthia was caught off guard. "A-Well..." she began but was thankful as Miria called Tabitha

"What do you sense?"

Tabitha closed her eyes "There is one warrior far to the west, one awakened being past the town of Lezon in the mountains, one Yoma in the town of Lezon, and five more a little east of here."

"How much off are the five Yoma?"

"About half a kilometre"

Miria stopped walking "Alright, we'll take care of them first and then head to Lezon." She turned east and set of running with Cynthia and Tabitha closely behind. After five minutes of running Miria halted in her tracks as did Tabitha and Cynthia. They were hidden by the cover of trees but about 20 metres in front of them five Yoma had cornered a young man.

"M-Monster!" the man shouted. He had his back against a tree and was shaking furiously in fear.

"Gahahahaha! Look at him shaking." The largest green Yoma laughed.

"He looks delicious" the purple one licked its lips.

"I can't wait to dig into him" a smaller green one said.

"What are we waiting for?" the brown Yoma said taking a step forward.

"I call fi-" the dark green Yoma stopped in midsentence as he had a Claymore protruding from his chest. It slashed upwards slicing his head in two.

"A Claymore?" the largest one exclaimed as the dead Yoma dropped to the floor revealing a black cloaked figure. The purple Yoma let out a scream charging for the figure but its head was severed from its body as another figure appeared. *SHUK* the brown Yoma's body was severed in two a diagonal slash removing his torso and lower body. Another slashed cleaved its head in two. The largest green Yoma charged at the figure that had killed the brown Yoma. The other two figures quickly appeared in front of him and charged. The one on its left separated its left leg while the one on the right brought her Claymore down through his right shoulder removing the right side of its body. As it fell the third figure slashed her Claymore up slicing the head in two. The remaining Yoma turned to flee but as it did a Claymore was stabbed through its head and dragged to the right separating the head in two. The human man shook in fear so much at seeing the Yoma dispatched that he fainted.

"What do we do with him, Miria?" Cynthia asked removing her hood. Miria walked to the man and slung him over her left shoulder as she sheathed her sword.

"Let's get him away from here and let him wake up thinking it was a dream." The other two girls nodded and they headed north-east again in the direction of Lezon. After a 10 minute walk, the man began to stir, Miria placed him down against a tree and the three girls disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

"Guhh... What happened" the man groaned. He looked around "I must have fallen asleep" he muttered.

Seeing that he was alright Miria, Tabitha and Cynthia departed for Lezon. The afternoon sky was beginning to tint orange as the sun began to set. They walked in silence until the moon had risen and Miria told them that they would rest for the day. They stopped in a small clearing, trees everywhere. The moonlight dimly shone through the space above where tree branches covered. *SHINK* Miria unsheathed her sword stabbing it in the ground and lent against it as did Tabitha.

"Cynthia, gather some fire wood will you?" Miria asked. Cynthia looked at Miria who gave her a small nod. Understanding Cynthia nodded and went off to gather some wood. Several moments after Cynthia left Miria spoke up. Tabitha had her eyes closed and her arms across her chest.

"Tabitha" she called. The warrior looked up at her captain. "I need to tell you something" Tabitha cocked her head to the side "It-it's really important. It's about Helen" Tabitha's eyebrows rose at hearing Miria stutter. It was very unlike her. Deciding that what she had to say was crucial she gave Miria her attention.

"The thing is... well I guess I should start off with the basic news... You see, Helen is my younger sister" Tabitha's eyes widened but she didn't speak "11 years ago when my family was attacked by Yoma, Helen and I were brought to the organization. I tried to make them release Helen so she could live a normal life but they refused. So instead I suggested they erase her memories so she wouldn't remember anything. They agreed, but not out of sympathy of course. They did it because it was a new experiment. Therefore, Helen had no memories, but it seems like her close encounter with death has brought back all her memories." She repeated the same exact words she had said to Cynthia to Tabitha. Miria waited, wondering what Tabitha's reaction would be.

"I see... why did you tell me this?" Tabitha asked calmly

"Well you would have figured it out sooner or later. I figured I might as well tell you now since you're the calmest in our group. Cynthia already knows"

"I'm guessing that's why it took so long for her to get you and Helen down yesterday morning?" Miria nodded.

"Finished?" Cynthia's gentle voice sounded as she entered the clearing with an arm full of wood. Miria and Tabitha nodded. Setting the stack down in the center of the clearing she started a fire. "How did you take it?" Cynthia asked Tabitha as she sat against her Claymore.

"I was shocked at first but I accepted it"

"I wish we get the same reaction from Deneve and Clare" Cynthia sighed.

"Hope fully they won't go berserk or anything." Tabitha joked and they all laughed.

"Get some rest now, you two. I'll take the first shift" Miria told them

"It's alright, Miria. I can take the first shift" Cynthia said.

"No, that was an order" Miria said friendly.

"Yes ma'am" Cynthia did a salute getting a giggle from Tabitha and a smile from Miria. She closed her eyes and dropped her head on the way to sleep. Tabitha also did the same. Soon the two were breathing deeply and rhythmically. Miria looked up at the moon. She wondered if maybe the town of Lezon had changed in anyway. What she had not told the others was that Lezon was her hometown.

* * *

><p>The town of Lezon came into sight. Sure enough even Miria and Cynthia now could sense the Yoma's Yoki. It seemed to be in the center of the town, not trying to conceal itself. The three warriors jumped across the rooftops of houses and stopped as they neared the town square. In the center stood a Yoma holding a young girl as a hostage. He had his left hand on her shoulder while his right hand with his claws drawn was held threateningly at her throat.<p>

"Someone save her!" A woman cried.

"We have to kill that thing!" A man yelled

"What about Lena?" another man argued

"Her family was killed by Yoma no one cares about her" the first man argued back

"Ara ara. You people never change do you?" A small figure in a cloak stepped into the circle facing the Yoma.

"Y-You!" The man pointed an accusing finger.

"Hey Yoma. I'm going to ask you to let that girl go." The young boy said. His face was covered by his cloak but the townspeople seemed to know who he was and avoided him

"Miria, you don't think he's going to challenge that Yoma do you?" Tabitha asked worriedly

"He can't he'll die" Miria said not taking her eyes off the scene before her.

The Yoma stared at the cloaked figure and growled.

"I'll take that as a no" the boy sighed taking a step towards the Yoma. With a roar the Yoma flung the girl aside and charged at the boy.

"No!" Cynthia gasped. Miria, Tabitha and her were ready to jump of the roof to save the boy. What happened next gave them the surprise of their life. As the Yoma jabbed his right arm at the boy he ducked. The next thing it knew the Yoma's right arm was missing. With a cry of pain it tried to kick the boy with its left leg but the boy raised a sword blocking the kick. Then lunging upwards he stabbed the sword into the Yoma's throat horizontally. Twisting the blade vertically he slashed upwards severing the Yoma's head. Miria's, Cynthia's and Tabitha's mouths dropped in shock. The townspeople screamed as Yoma blood was splattered on the ground. The young girl 'Lena' limped towards a woman in the crowd.

"Auntie" she had tears flowing down her face

"Stay away from us!" her husband said stepping in front of his wife. "You were taken by a monster. No one wants you!" The girl cried dropping to her knees.

"Come on, Lena. You can come with me" the cloaked boy said gently. Kneeling beside the small girl. She looked up at him with tears running down her face. The boy pulled small cloak out of his cloak and draped it around her. When he turned to the townspeople the warriors spotted the scar along the left side of his face as the wind blew his hood. "She was attacked by a Yoma and she's all alone. If you ask me you guys are the monsters."

"What did you say!" Lena's 'uncle' shouted. He froze in fear as he felt a bone-chilling sensation wash over him and the boy's eyes flashed gold from beneath to dark cloak. "Y-you keep her away from us!" he shouted backing away. The town's people all dispersed and quickly retreated into their homes. Soon only the boy and Lena were left alone.

"Let's go." He said scooping the 10-year old girl up in his arms. He must have not been older than 14 but showed immense strength. He began to walk to the east side of the town where many ruined and old houses stood. He did not notice the cloaked figures which gawked at him from the rooftops.

"M-Mi-Miria" Tabitha stuttered

"H-he-**he's** Dietrich's m-messenger" Cynthia stammered

"Dietrich, is this what you meant when you said he was special?" Miria looked up at the sky closing her eyes. In the brief moment the boy's eyes changed colour he emitted Yoki.

* * *

><p>This Chapter is a little short sorry.<p>

*Review Plz!*


	9. Chapter 9: A Familiar Face

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**Chapter 9: A Familiar Face**

He entered one of the few houses which were in good condition in the eastern part of the city. He walked up the stairs to his right as he entered. The hall way was small; there were two doors on the right side and one door on the left. He went into the room to his left which had a single bed with a window over it. A small table stood beside the bed with a small picture frame and a vase which held several lilies. The young boy quietly laid the sleeping girl down in his bed taking away his cloak and putting it on. He tucked the blankets under her chin and silently closed the door as he left. Walking downstairs he observed the room. There was a dining table in the middle of the small room. To the left was an open space which led to the small kitchen which contained a stove and several cupboards. To the right of the room was a door which led to the living room which contained a small table and a couch. The back wall had a door leading to the backyard. Picking up a cloth from the table he walked outside and sat down against the closed door. Above him was his room, if Lena woke up he would hear her. Unsheathing his sword he used the cloth to wipe his sword. Several moments later he heard footstep. They weren't regular human footsteps but rather footsteps of people who lived in secrecy and stealth. Looking up to his left, between the rows of houses, three cloaked figures were walking towards him. He put the cloth down and sheathed his sword but did not remove his hood. He stood up and waited as the figures approached. They stopped two meters in front of him. Neither party saying anything. Then the leader spoke.

"You are Dietrich's messenger holder?"

"I do not know you. State you business with me" he coolly said avoiding the question. The figures looked at each other and the leader nodded. They drew down their hoods to reveal their faces.

"I am Miria. You are Dietrich's messenger holder?" she repeated. The boy stood observing the girls for a while. Then in a fast motion he was a blur. Miria leapt back as his sword struck the ground where she had been standing a moment before. "What are you doing?" Miria exclaimed.

The boy charged at Miria at a speed no mundane could match. He swiped diagonally upwards from right to left. Miria drew her sword and blocked the attack. She used her New Phantom and got behind the boy, kicking him down. The boy toppled forward but shot out a hand and flipped upright facing Miria. Before he could fully stand properly, Miria's foot slammed into his gut and pinned him down. Tabitha stepped forward kicking his sword out of his reach and Miria stabbed her Claymore a hair's width away from his face.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The boy's hood covered most of his face but a smile could be seen playing on his lips. "So you really are Phantom Miria. Sorry, but I had to make sure you weren't a fraud." Miria hesitated but took a step back removing her foot from the boy's stomach. He stood up and picked up his sword, sheathing it he turned to look at Miria. "Why, have you come?"

"We wanted to see you in person. Not only that we sensed a Yoma here and were worried but from the performance you displayed in the town square..." Miria trailed off.

"Oh, you saw that?"

"Yea. About that..."

He smiled "You must be wondering why I have Yoki." They all nodded. "Alright. I'll explain, but first I should invite you inside." He turned to the door of his house. "Follow me." He walked to the house picking up the cloth he had put down on the way and opened the door. "Ladies first" He bowed like a gentleman. Cynthia and Tabitha chuckled slightly and Miria smirked as they entered the house. Closing the door he sat down at the table and motioned for the others to as well. He sat on one side facing the door and the girls on the other, Miria in front of him, Cynthia on her right and Tabitha on her left. He kept his hood on though, covering his face.

"Where should I begin?" He put his arms on the table and looked down "Well, you see when I was young; my family was attacked by Yoma. During the attack some of the Yoma blood got on my face and mouth. My arms were broken and it was suffocating me so I did what I had to do to survive." He looked up to see the shocked faces of the girls.

"You... Then you are..." Miria muttered

"Yes, I became half-Yoma. Well more like a quarter" He let the girls think. "You know, I still haven't heard the names of your two companions, Miria"

"Shouldn't you give your name first before asking for another's" Tabitha asked.

"Sorry but due to what I am, I do not give my name out. Dietrich doesn't even know my name." Tabitha raised an eyebrow at that.

"Since you are not going to give out your name. I see no reason for my companions to give theirs out" Miria simply said

"Fair enough." He stood up "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to check on Lena."

"The girl you brought in?" Cynthia asked. He nodded and went upstairs.

"Tabitha. Do a scan over the town once more please" Miria ordered "I want to be safe"

"Alright" she closed her eyes "Apart from out Yoki there is that boy's. That's it" she suddenly stiffened "No, wait! There's an awakened being here! It is hiding its Yoki very well." Miria stood

"Where is it?"

"I can't pinpoint the exact location but..." Tabitha scrunched her eyes "It seems to be in the town square."

"Let's go" Miria walked out the door with the two following close behind.

"What about the boy?" Cynthia asked as they jumped on top of a roof.

"We'll be back soon" Miria replied. Pulling up their hoods they made their way to the town square. There weren't many people out, only several men taking care of the Yoma's body. There were six men in all. "Which one?"

"It's either him or him" Tabitha pointed to two young men. One had brown hair and was wearing a green shirt and brown pants. The other had black hair and wore a blue shirt and similar brown pants.

"What do we do, Miria?" Cynthia asked. "Miria tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Cynthia take some suppressants to change your eye colour. Confront the men and draw those two men away. Then we will take care of the rest." Cynthia nodded in understanding. She jumped into a nearby alley and took two suppressants. Once she was sure her eye colour had changed; she pulled down her hood and walked into the open. At first the men didn't notice her but as she drew near they looked up.

"What can we do for you, young lady?" one man asked

"My carriage broke down near this town. May I borrow two men to help me get my luggage?" she said innocently.

"Of course you may" a second man said

"Thank you so much. I would like to take those two young men" she pointed to the targets.

"My name is John" said the one with brown hair stepping up

"I'm Alec. Pleased to meet you" the one with black hair said.

"I appreciate your help. Please follow me" she turned around heading for the alley she had appeared from. The men followed her. They entered the alley and walked through rows of houses heading for the east part of town.

"Hey" John said grabbing Cynthia's shoulder. "Don't go there."

"Why?"

"There's a demon boy there."

"A demon boy?" while they talked Alec took a step back

"Hmm if I eat both of you and said the girl was a Yoma and I escaped then I can have my first meal in a long time." He darkly chuckled.

"Huh? Alec?" John looked at the man. With a blast of Yoki he transformed into his Awakened form. He looked like a giant regular Yoma except every joint in his body was covered in armour. He had four arms instead of two and his eyes were that of a bug's.

"Gahh! Monster!" he turn to ran but fell unconscious as Cynthia kicked him in his gut. She slung him over her shoulder and cautiously began to walk backwards.

"Hmm... I see. A Claymore on suppressants. Too bad. I'm going to eat you now!" He lunged but crashed into the ground as Miria slashed him across his back. Tabitha took a defensive position in front of Cynthia. "I'm going to kill you for that!" he whipped around and lunged at Miria who easily step sided his attack and severed his right arm. "Gahh!" With his back turned Tabitha swiped at his left leg severing it from the calf causing him to collapse. His voice was muffled as he spoke with his face in the ground and Miria stepping on his head. "You..."

"The reason Tabitha couldn't sense you wasn't really because you were hiding your Yoki it was simply because your Yoki is extremely weak and when you supress it, it becomes nearly nothing. Weaker than a regular Yoma." She raised her blade and severed his head.

"That was easy" Cynthia muttered "What do I do about him?" she pointed to the man on her shoulder.

"Pretend you were attacked by Yoma. That boy saved you but the man 'Alec' died" Miria told her Cynthia nodded and head into the alley to the town square. "Now, we have to deal with this body."

"I'll do that" Miria and Tabitha turned around to see Dietrich's messenger approaching with a wheelbarrow, his cloak still on. "Return to the house. I'll clean up."

"But-"

"It's alright. Go back." Tabitha looked at Miria who nodded. Just then Cynthia came back out of the alley.

"Cynthia, we're going back to his house" Miria said walking off with Tabitha following.

"Hey, your eyes are brown." The boy commented looking at Cynthia.

"I took some suppressants which changed my eye colour." She explained as she followed Miria and Tabitha.

* * *

><p>"Ne, Miria?" Cynthia called to her captain. There three of them were sitting in the living room. Tabitha sat on one couch while Cynthia sat on the opposite one. Miria was standing and looking out the window.<p>

"What is it, Cynthia?"

"Why are we staying here? We killed the Yoma and met the boy."

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I feel as if I need to stay."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not exactly sure of that either" Miria sighed. The creak of a door sounded and they turned to see the boy step into the room.

"Thank you" he said

"We just killed it because we were worried it was strong, but our suspicions were wrong. There's no need for thanks"

He shook his head "No, if you had not killed it, some people would have surely died. I'm in debt to you"

"Think of it as payment for giving us Dietrich's messages"

"Very well, but since it seems you will be seeing me a lot and you killed that Yoma; I guess I should show you my face."

He pulled off his hood. He had dirty blond hair and piercing blue eyes. A scar ran down the left side of his face from his eyebrow down to his collar bone. Cynthia and Tabitha merely gave him a once over and acknowledged him.

Miria stood staring. The last time she had seen that face was 11 years ago. It had belonged to a young boy on the ground bleeding from a Yoma attack. He should have been dead, but there he was standing in front of her. Miria couldn't believe her eyes. A single name slipped quietly from her lips.

"Clyde?"

* * *

><p>Suspense! I Hope You Guys Have Liked This Chapter!<p>

Review PLZZZ


	10. Chapter 10: Finally

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**Chapter 10: Finally**

_Is it really him? I don't believe it. I thought he died 11 years ago. We never actually saw him die though. I can't believe my eyes. What is going to happen? What will I tell Helen?_

* * *

><p>"Haha!" Helen jumped above Yuma and flipped slicing her sword down at the same time. Yuma jumped to the right dodging. "Finally! Man, it feels awesome to be back to normal!" she exclaimed as she landed.<p>

"That... must... be... great" Yuma was panting for breath.

"Oh, come on Yuma! Don't stop on me now! I still got so much energy!"

"But Helen..." she panted. It was obvious Yuma wouldn't be able to continue.

"Aw man. I was just getting started too." Helen whined

"If you really want to, then face Miata." Deneve sighed. She was leaning against a tree her two swords in the ground beside her. Clarice was sitting the base of the tree with Miata in her lap. Clare was sitting under the shade of the tree beside them.

"He, why not? Come on, Miata" Helen waved her over. Yuma walked back to the tree and plopped down beside Clarice. Miata looked up at her motherly-figure for approval.

"Well okay, but be careful!" she added as Miata jumped eagerly off her lap sword in hand.

"Ready?" Helen raised her sword. Miata nodded and Helen charged. The two clashed and flew back. Miata appeared behind Helen who jumped right to avoid the attack and swung her Claymore back at the same time. Miata twirled out of the way and charged at Helen.

"I wonder how long this will last." Deneve muttered

"Hmm?" Clarice looked up at her

"Miata has a lot of energy and Helen is hyper right now. This battle is going to last long."

Deneve was right. By the time Helen and Miata had run out of energy the sun was beginning to set.

"That... was... awesome... you're... great... Miata" Helen panted. She was lying on the ground with her limbs splayed out. Miata sat on her knees beside Helen also panting.

"F-fun... again" Miata giggled out of breath

"Tomorrow" Helen smiled at her turning her head

"Oi, you two. Are you okay?" Yuma asked. Helen simply gave a thumbs up in the air looking at the sky.

"Hey shouldn't Miria be coming back soon?" Clare asked no one in particular.

"Yea, we should be getting back." Clarice said standing "Helen! Miata! Time to go!" she called

"Comin'!" Helen shouted sitting up. "Let's go, kid" Helen looked at Miata who nodded. They both picked up their swords and joined the group as they made their way back to Rabona.

* * *

><p>"Something must be wrong" Deneve stood worriedly at the window. The sun had gone down and the moon was up. Miria's party still hadn't returned. "It was a single Yoma and a check-up on our messenger holder. This is too long" Deneve muttered<p>

"Chill, Deneve" Helen said relaxed. She was lying down on the large couch. Yuma sat in the single couch while Clare had gone off to talk to Galatea about something. Clarice and Miata were in their single bed room asleep. "I'm sure their fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Cause I would've felt if something was wrong."

"How?"

"Because that typically how siblings are." Deneve and Yuma looked at her confused

"What?"

Helen sat up. "Well you know how I got some of my memories back?"

"Yea"

"I found out I have a sister who also became a warrior"

"What?" Yuma and Deneve's eyes widened. "No one said anything!"

"Well nee-san made the Organization's men erase my memories when I was turned so why would she say anything?"

"Who?" Clare's calm voice sounded. Helen looked at the door to see Clare and Galatea.

"Miria." Helen calmly said.

"Huh!" Yuma's eyes bulged. Deneve face blanched. Clare blinked twice as if she didn't understand and Galatea raised a surprised eyebrow.

"Miria?" Galatea repeated. Helen nodded.

"Miria? How can **you** be related to **Miria**?" Deneve couldn't believe what she was hearing. Helen shrugged.

"Ask Miria if you want to." Helen said.

"I guess I will." Deneve stared out the window. "Where are they?" she muttered

"They've just reached the city gates" Galatea informed. "I should be going now. Curfew is going to start soon" with that she left.

"Finally, I wonder what took so long." Yuma said to herself

"We'll know soon" Clare told her

* * *

><p>"Are you sure, Miria?" Cynthia asked<p>

"I don't think it's the right time yet."

"But-"

"In a week when we get our first message" They were now approaching their temporary home. Miria swung the door open to find Yuma sitting on the couch, Clare standing by the window both watching Helen who was currently pinned down by Deneve.

"Oh, hey nee-san" Helen greeted her. She couldn't wave because Deneve had one knee on her back and her arms were pinned down by Deneve's hands.

"Well come back, Taichou" Yuma greeted

"Yo, Miria, Cynthia, Tabitha" Deneve looked up at them. Clare acknowledged her comrades with just a nod.

"Deneve, why are you...?" Tabitha looked utterly confused. Cynthia was slightly shocked and Miria had her arms crossed over her chest wondering what stupidity had put Helen in the position she was in this time.

"Helen tackled Deneve and Deneve simply defended herself" Clare explained.

"And she tackled Deneve because..."

"Deneve said it was impossible that she was Miria's sister" Miria, Cynthia and Tabitha were all shocked. "And I'm guessing Miria already told you two." Clare added seeing their faces.

"It was a simple statement. Helen's and Miria's personalities are opposite so I said what was on my mind." Deneve said. "So?" she looked at Miria

"It's true." She said simply

"Hah!" Helen stuck her tongue out a Deneve who sighed at slapped the back of the best friend's head before standing.

"So what took so long?" Deneve asked as she stood

"There was an Awakened One"

"Huh? I thought Tabitha said there was only a single Yoma" Helen stood and brushed herself off.

"Yes, but the Awakened One was suppressing its Yoki. Not that there was much to suppress" Tabitha explained.

"If it wasn't that strong then something else held you up." Clare stated.

Miria nodded "Our messenger was quite... interesting."

"Interesting how?" Deneve leaned against the wall.

"He has Yoki"

"What?" Deneve stood up straight. Yuma's and Clare's eyes widened and Helen's mouth dropped.

"Bu-But I thought there weren't any male Claymore's left. Didn't they all awaken?" Helen asked

"He's not a Claymore" The four girls looked even more confused. "Let me explain. He has Yoki because he has Yoma blood running through him. When he was small he was attacked by a Yoma and accidentally drank its blood."

"That's amazing" Clare muttered

"I was surprised as well."

"So when are we going to meet him?" Helen asked

"In about a week or so" Cynthia replied.

"So everyone relax for now. There isn't much we can do" Miria put in.

"So let's all hit the sack." Helen yawned.

"You're just like a human y'know. Sleeping and eating habits." Deneve commented

"Whatever" she mumbled in reply heading to their rooms. The others followed. Helen jumped into bed tired. Tabitha slipped into her bed and quickly fell asleep.

"Heh, Tabitha's out like a light" Helen laughed

"I still can't believe your Miria's sibling. It seems so far-fetched." Deneve mumbled

"Hey!" Helen jumped out of bed.

"Cut it out" Clare grumbled.

"Come at me then." Deneve mocked. Helen cracked a smile and lunged. Miria sighed and Clare groaned. Unfortunately for Helen, Deneve had been standing right in front of the unlocked window. Deneve step sided Helen, meaning for her to crash into the wall but her mouth dropped as Helen sailed out the window.

"Ahh!" Helen screamed at she flew out the window.

"Helen!" Deneve exclaimed rushing to look out the window. Helen's body hit the ground with an audible thump and groaned.

"Helen!" Miria rushed over as well. Cynthia and Yuma had expressions of shock on their faces. Clare was grinning trying not to laugh.

"Oww. That hurt!" Helen's voice sounded in the dark street below.

"Are you okay?" Miria called.

"Yea. Get away from the window!" Helen called back. Deneve and Miria stepped back from the window as Helen jumped back in. "That was mean, Deneve."

"Hey, how was I supposed to know it was unlocked." She said as she shut the window and locked it.

"Humph" Helen went back to her bed. Miria sighed and also went back to hers.

"Starting tomorrow we'll be patrolling the area for any Yoma" Miria informed "Get some rest"

"Yes, captain" came several responses.

"G'night!" Helen called out.

"Good night, Helen" Miria chuckled.

* * *

><p>"And how about Number 34?" the man in black asked. The warrior shook her head. "I see. Then for your failure we are putting you on a special duty."<p>

"Special duty?" the warrior asked

"Yes, with one of Dae's new experiments."

"I understand."

"Now go. He is waiting in his lab."

"Yes, sir." The warrior turned to leave.

"And make sure you do not fail again. Number 8, Dietrich"

"Yes, sir" she replied shutting the door.

* * *

><p>10 days had passed since Dietrich's departure. Miria and Helen were on the afternoon patrol for Yoma.<p>

"Ne, Miria-nee we're finally going to Lezon after this right?" Helen asked. Miria nodded. Helen noticed that Miria had been abnormally quiet today.

Miria stared up to the sky thinking _'Today is the day. I wonder what will happen.'_ She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost walked right into a tree. Thankfully, Helen grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"Oi, are you okay?" Helen asked worriedly.

"Yea, I'm fine" Miria avoided Helen's eyes.

"Miria." Helen stepped in front of her. "What's going on?"

Miria sighed. _'I really can't hide it from her can I?'_ "I'm just a little bit nervous about meeting out messenger."

"I've been wondering but didn't you ever find out his name? It's always 'the messenger'."

"Well... we did but..." Miria turned away from Helen again.

"Miria?"

"It's-I-You'll see when we get there. Let's go now." Miria began to walk in the direction of Rabona. "We'll get Deneve and go."

"Miria." Helen called but she acted if she hadn't heard Helen and continued walking. She stopped though as Helen grabbed her hand. "Miria?" She slowly turned to look at Helen and was shocked to see her sad face. "Did I do something?"

Miria quickly shook her head. "No, it's not you Helen" but she didn't looked convinced.

"Then what is it? You're only acting weird around me."

"I told you, you'll see when we get to Lezon" Miria said a more sharp than she expected and looked away. Helen dropped Miria's hand.

"Is it because of my memories? Do you think I shouldn't have gotten them back" Helen whispered. Miria whipped her head back to look at Helen who was looking at the ground.

"No! That's not it!" Miria took Helen's face between her hands. "Don't say that"

Helen avoided Miria's eyes with tears in her eyes "But..."

"Helen, that not it." Miria turned Helen's head so she could look her in the eyes. "Don't even think that. I'm sorry, okay? It's just something really complicated. It's not you." Miria gently said.

Helen nodded and wiped her eyes. Miria smiled "I'm sorry" she apologized. Helen shook her head. "Let's go get Deneve now."

"Okay." She followed Miria to find Deneve

* * *

><p>Clyde sat on the bed with Lena's head in his lap.<p>

"They'll be coming tomorrow." He muttered. "I'll finally get to see you."

"Maria-neesan"

* * *

><p>"Yes! Finally!" Helen shouted as she spotted Lezon "We're finally here!"<p>

"Calm down" Deneve sighed. Helen stuck her tongue out her.

"Come on" Miria began walking to the town. Deneve and Helen followed.

"Hmmm..." Helen looked lost in thought.

"What?" Deneve looked beside her at Helen.

"I don't know why, but Lezon looks **really** familiar"

"That's because it's where we grew up" Miria said not turning around. Helen blinked.

"Oh"

"Ne, Miria. You said he was in east side of town right?" Deneve asked

"Yea, why?"

"I'm going ahead" Deneve ran as fast as she could without releasing Yoki in the direction of the east part of the town. Helen smiled. Her best friend knew her too well.

"Deneve!" Miria called. Then sighed. "We'd better catch up to-" Miria stopped in mid sentence as she felt Helen hug her right arm. Miria looked at her.

"This is what you were worried about?" Helen asked

"Part of it." She sighed. Helen smiled.

"You're really overprotective y'know?"

"I am not-" Miria stopped in mid-sentence again and blushed as Helen hugged her and laughed.

"Let's go get Deneve" she grabbed Miria's hand and began to run. Miria smiled and followed.

* * *

><p>Clyde saw a figure standing by the entrance. It was wearing a cloak and seemed to be waiting. Soon two other figures appeared. They talked some then one of the figures removed their hood. It was Miria. The two other also lowered their cloaks. He wondered which one was Helen.<p>

"So they've come" Clyde stepped out of the alley he had been hiding in. Miria immediately spotted him and wave him over. She looked nervous. "Hey, Miria." He turned to the other girl "I'm Dietrich's messenger. Clyde." He stuck out a hand. The one with boyish hair shook his hand.

"I'm Deneve and this is my friend Helen." She pointed a finger at Helen but stopped seeing Helen's shocked face and open mouth. "Helen?"

Clyde smiled stepping up to her. "It's been a while. I finally get to see you, Maria-neesan"

* * *

><p>I added the thing with Helen and the window for amusement. I hope this chapter was interesting. I'm sorry I know i jumped alot but i hope its okay. The title is lame too, as you may have noticed I used the word 'finally' alot. This was a lame attempt to make fitting title.<p>

*R&R PLZ!*


	11. Chapter 11: Beginnings of Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**Chapter 11: **Beginnings of Change****

"Clyde?" the name quietly slipped from Miria's lips. Tabitha and Cynthia looked at her surprised.

"How do you know my name?" He growled and his eyes narrowed.

"It's not surprising you don't recognize me." Miria closed her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Miria?" she heard Tabitha call her name worriedly. She shook her head.

"I'm okay, Tabitha"

"How do you know my name?" Clyde growled once more.

Miria opened her eyes "Tabitha, Cynthia could you leave us alone for a minute?"

Both Cynthia and Tabitha looked at each other. It was rare of Miria to ask them of something and they respected her a lot so they silently got up and left. Once the door closed Clyde repeated.

"How do you know my name?"

"I don't even know if you remember me." She quietly whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"It's me, Clyde. It's me, Alena." A tear leaked from the corner of her right eye. Clyde's eye widened.

"That-That can't be!" he stuttered "Alena and Maria were killed by the Yoma!"

Miria shook her head "We were taken by the Organization and turned into Claymores."

"Prove it! Prove you're not a fraud!" Clyde was shaking.

"Our father's name was Rye and our mother's name was Lisa. The Yoma attacked 11 years ago, taking the form of Mr. Walker when we invited them over."

Clyde eyes widened and his mouth opened but no sound came out. Instead he flung himself at Miria and hugged her. "It-It really is you"

Miria rubbed his head. "How are you alive?" she whispered.

"After dad cut the Yoma's arm off and I couldn't breathe. I drank its blood. I remember dad screaming at you guys to run. After that dad screamed and the Yoma sounded like it was running away. It didn't come back. When I woke up I was in the chief's house. They soon found out what and dumped me in the forest. Someone saved me. She was a former Claymore like you guys are now." Miria was shocked a little at this "I stayed with her for 7 years and she helped me train and suppress my Yoki. She taught me many things. Then I returned to the village. The whole east side of town was a wreak. A Yoma was here but they didn't have the money for a Claymore. I found it and killed it. Ever since I've killed any Yoma that come and continued to live here." He finished releasing Miria.

"You were with a former Claymore?"

"I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone about her but maybe I can introduce her to you soon. She drops by once every 3 months. The next time she visits is in four weeks."

"I'd like that" Miria smiled then frowned "If we knew we would have come for you."

"Huh?"

"Maria is alive too. Her name now is Helen" His eyes glowed.

"Will I see her?"

"I'll bring her next week."

Clyde smiled then frowned "Will you be leaving now?"

"I have to, I'm sorry"

He shook his head. "It's okay. Your friends are waiting."

Miria left, but not before giving him a peck on the forehead. "I'll come back soon" She walked outside to see Tabitha and Cynthia waiting for her. "Let's go" she led them out of town and back to Rabona. On the way she explained to them about Clyde. Both were shocked immensely. They agreed not to mention it to Helen yet. When they walked into their residence they were surprised to see Helen pinned under Deneve.

* * *

><p>Helen stood mouth parted in shock. She couldn't believe it. She looked at Miria who gave her a shy smile. <em>'This is what you meant?'<em> Thoughts ran through Helen's mind.

"It's been a while, Maria-neesan" Clyde smiled up at her.

"C-Cly-Clyde." She barely stuttered. Then she grabbed him and hugged him. He chuckled and hugged her back.

Deneve looked at Miria who nodded in the direction of a house and led the way leaving the two alone.

"Y-you're alive!"

"Yes I am" he laughed as she released him.

"How?"

"Well you remember when father chopped the Yoma's arm off?" Helen nodded "It never came after me again. It went after you guys instead."

"The Yoki?"

"I was too injured to move and after father chopped its arm off my face was covered in its blood. I would have suffocated if I didn't drink its blood to breath."

"So now..."

"I'm like this" he indicted to his body. "But I don't regret it because now I can be with you and Alena-neesan." He smiled.

Helen ruffled his hair "Miria and Helen. We're no longer Alena and Maria."

"Alright then. **Helen**-nee"

She slapped his back "Don't call me that" he laughed.

"Let's go now. You guys need Dietrich's message" he said walking towards a house.

"To the point eh?" she mumbled following. When she stepped inside the house Miria and Deneve were already sitting down at the table in the center. Helen took the seat beside Miria. Clyde sat down with Deneve at his right and Miria at his left.

"I'm assuming you're going to take Dietrich's message and leave?"

"No, we need to still patrol this area for Yoma." Miria told him.

"I see. So here is the message from Dietrich word for word I am repeating it. She said: _The organization believed my story that I was able to escape from Riful as the only survivor of my team with the use of the revival pills. Unfortunately because I failed my mission I was demoted and given a 'special' task. I am to assist Daé in his new experiment. I'm not exactly sure what it is but he's had me going around collecting items from various places. I passed by Lezon and was able to deliver this message. The organization doesn't seem to suspect anything but I'm keeping close watch. They also have a new weapon. They are called Abyssal Eaters. Warriors made of not Yoma, but Awakened Ones that thrive on flesh. They bound the creatures' mouths and eyes and have been able to make them track a single target. That target now is the Silver King Isley who is in the south. When I find out more about Daé's experiment or progress in the Abyssal Hunt will be the next time I send a message. If I do not find anything within 2 weeks then I will update you on what is generally going on. _That was Dietrich's message."

"Abyssal Eaters..." Miria was looking down in thought. Helen was tapping the table wondering what to make of the message and Deneve had closed her eyes.

"I'll leave you alone." Clyde stood and went up the stairs.

"So, Miria, what do you think of these Abyssal Eaters?" Deneve asked

"We don't really have much to go on. Only what they are, we don't know of any of their attributes."

"And Daé's experiment?" Helen asked

"All I know is it isn't going to be good." She stood "Let's patrol the area." Nodding Helen and Deneve followed their captain.

* * *

><p>"Hey Miria" Deneve called. Miria looked at her. "Just who is that kid?"<p>

"He's our brother"

Deneve's eyes widened "What!"

"Oi, what are you two doing?" Helen called from in front of them. "There's a group of Yoma over there!"

"They're regular Yoma. You deal with them Helen." Miria told her

"Whoohoo!" Helen unsheathed her sword and headed for the Yoma.

"As I was saying" Miria turned back to Deneve "It seems our brother survived the attack of Yoma when we were younger. It turns out to live he had to drink Yoma blood. It was suffocating him so the only way to live was to drink it. That's why he is the way he is now."

"Man, so many things happened this month" Deneve shook her head.

"Don't think too much about it" Miria place a hand on her friend's shoulder "Now let's go get Helen" she sighed hearing Helen's cry of victory

"That girl is really troublesome" Deneve sighed

"That's for sure."

"MIRIA! DENEVE! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!" Helen shouted a distance off. Both the women shook their heads and chuckled heading to where Helen was.

* * *

><p>Miria, Deneve and Helen were returning from their patrol. The sun was just beginning to set. As they stepped into the house they spotted Clyde and a young girl eating what must have been their dinner. The girl's eyes widened upon seeing the three girls.<p>

"How did it go?" Clyde asked

"Yoma free" Helen winked.

"That's reassuring"

"So who's the girl?" Deneve asked

"Her family was attacked by Yoma and the townspeople don't want her so I'm taking her in."

"Hey, she could come back to Rabona with us." Helen said. "I'm sure the orphanage will welcome her."

"Hey Lena, isn't that great?" Clyde smiled but the girl shook her head.

"I want to stay with you." She said

"Lena." He walked over to her putting a hand on her head. "You'll be much safer in Rabona than with me."

"But-"

"I'll visit" Lena looked down.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Lena nodded "Okay, I'll go"

Clyde looked up at the girls. "So are you going to leave now?"

Miria shook her head. "We'll leave tomorrow morning since we're taking the girl with us."

Clyde stood "Then we will need some sleeping arrangements"

"It's okay. We can manage"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't worry. Let the girl have some rest. We leave at dawn tomorrow" Miria turned and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>The four bodies were covered in black blankets.<p>

"You can't be serious!" she turned to the scarred man.

"But I am perfectly serious"

"How can you-"

"It is not your place to say anything. Number 8"

Dietrich clenched her teeth.

"Daé-sama" a servant called "The preparations are ready."

"Ahh, wonderful. Number 8 you will stand by just in case something happens. Understood?"

"Yes, sir" she mumbled looking away. Daé and the servant left with the bodies. Dietrich observed the four swords which lay against the wall and remembered the symbols. _'Miria need to know about this'_ she thought as she picked up the swords and followed Daé.

* * *

><p>"Bye bye" Lena hugged Clyde "You'll visit right?"<p>

"Yup, in a week or so probably" he looked at Miria "I'll bring the message to you instead"

"Okay, but be careful. Remember when you get to Rabona ask for Sister Latea." Miria advised. The early morning sunrise was just peaking over the horizon. Few birds chirped in the cold dusk. There was no movement within the town. "Let's go, Lena" the girl turned and followed the three women.

"See ya, Clyde!" Helen waved. Clyde waved back a smile on his face. "So Miria-nee, how long do you think it will take for us to get back with the kid?"

"Probably three days." Miria said. She stood in front of the group with Lena at her right and Deneve and Helen following behind.

"That's a long time" Helen sighed.

"It could take less if we carry the girl." Deneve said. Helen looked at her friend as if she had just said something like 'I want to eat guts'.

"Then you carry her" Helen huffed.

"It was a fact. I wasn't going to do it" Deneve simply retorted.

"Hmm... didn't seem that way"

"What are you implying?"

Miria sighed as the two began to argue. She looked down at Lena. "Ne" she gently said. The girl looked up "Is it alright if I carry you?" The girl's eyes widened slightly and hesitated before nodding. Miria bent down and scooped the young girl up in her arms. The girl had her head on Miria's right breast while her legs dangled of Miria's left arm, she was stiff as Miria held her. Miria looked over her shoulder. "Come on you two. Let's make some ground"

"But-" Helen stopped seeing Lena in Miria's arms. She and Deneve had been arguing so much that they hadn't noticed Miria pick up the girl. "Oh, okay" Helen had nothing to say. They blasted off at a speed only Claymores could run at. Lena closed her eyes as they ran. Soon her body relaxed and her breathing became deep. She had fallen asleep. They were able to make a lot of ground by the time the sun was fully in the air, they had covered over half the ground. Miria slowed her pace.

"We can continue at a walking speed now." She informed and the two other women quickly dropped to a walk as well.

"So Deneve, when we get back want me to whip your ass?"

"You mean get **your** ass whipped."

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is"

"Okay, then..."

Miria stopped listening to their conversation and focused on the scenery before her. She jumped slightly as she felt Lena nuzzle her. Looking down she saw the girl frowning in her sleep.

"Nee-chan, don't leave me" she whimpered. Miria came to a full stop and Helen nearly crashed into her.

"Whoa, Miria don't stop outta nowhere like that"

"Sorry" Miria mumbled and resumed walking.

Helen and Deneve looked at each other. They felt something wrong.

"Miria, are you alright?" Deneve asked.

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to us, Miria-nee" Helen said

Miria sighed "Nothing's wrong. I was just a bit startled"

"At what?" Deneve asked. Miria opened her mouth to reply but stopped when Lena stirred in her arms. The small girl blinked opening her eyes.

"Awake?" Helen peered over Miria's left shoulder. The girl nodded mumbling something in that sounded like a 'yes' "So you going to walk?" The girl shook her head "Huh?" Helen was slightly startled. "You're going to make Miria carry you?" She looked sheepishly up at Miria who shrugged.

"I don't really care"

"Thank you" Lena smiled

"Humph" Helen huffed

"Is that jealously I hear?" Deneve joked.

Helen whirled around "I'm not jealous."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Then why..."

Miria sighed as the two began to argue again. She continued walking without bothering to check if they were following and judging by the fact their voices didn't become quieter as she walked, it was obvious they were following. By the time the moon had begun rise they reached the edge of the city. They silently crept into the quiet city back to their residence. Inside were Galatea, Tabitha, Clarice and Miata who sat on the couch. Yuma and Cynthia were out on the roof and Clare was alone to her thoughts in their room.

"Welcome ba-" Tabitha cut herself off seeing the girl in Miria's arms. Lena looked around nervousness ran across her face.

"Who's this?" Galatea asked standing and walking to Miria.

"Her name is Lena. Her family was attacked by Yoma and she is the only survivor. The town won't accept her so we thought the orphanage here would." Deneve explained as Miria set the girl down. Cynthia and Yuma came down when they sensed their comrades and greeted them.

"Hmm... I don't see why not, but it's too late right now. I also won't have an explanation for the other nuns at the orphanage." Galatea murmured

"She can sleep on the empty bed. Tomorrow morning Galatea, go to Sid and have him leave Rabona. He will come back with Lena and a story that he found her and a Yoma was about to kill her. He saved her and brought her back to be put in the orphanage." Miria spoke up.

"I don't see why that won't work" Lena's stomach at that point growled.

"Again?" Deneve sighed. They had had to make several stops during their journey to get food for the girl.

"There's food around here somewhere." Cynthia knelt down by the girl "Do you want to come with me to find food?" she asked gently. Lena nodded. She felt that Cynthia was different and kinder than the other woman in the room. The girl followed Cynthia as she went to the cupboard to find food.

"So what did Dietrich say?" Clare came from the room and asked the question ignoring the girl who was eating the loaf of bread and apple which Cynthia had found for her.

"I was wondering when you'd ask" Miria then explained to them what Dietrich had said or rather what Clyde had said Dietrich had said.

"Abyssal Eaters? That's insane!" Tabitha remarked.

"Don't dwell on it too much" Miria told her teammates. "For now let's get some rest." The others nodded. Galatea left, Clarice and Miata went to their own room, and the others went to their own beds. Lena slipped into the remaining bed beside Deneve and quickly fell asleep. The women in the room stayed awake talking about strategies but their leader soon told them to get some rest. By the time the moon was at its highest peak in the sky the house was silent.

* * *

><p>She gasped sitting up. Then looked at her hands. Was it possible. No she remembered clearly, she died. Then what was she doing here? She looked around spotting three of her comrades who began to stir. They all woke confused as she was.<p>

The of the cell opened and a warrior stepped in. "Do as I say if you want to get away from the Organization" she swiftly said

* * *

><p>It had been only five days since Miria's party came back. They were sitting in one of the cathedrals top rooms simply discussing strategies when Galatea barged in.<p>

"Heard of knocking?" Helen raised an eyebrow but she got worried seeing Galatea's paled face.

"Galatea, what's wrong?" Miria asked standing. As she stood Clyde ran into the room white as a ghost.

"What are you doing here?" Deneve asked

"Has Dietrich already given you a new message?" Cynthia asked. Clyde shakily shook his head. They knew what they were going to hear wasn't good.

"Well?" Miria asked

"These are Dietrich's exact words: _The Abyssal Eaters haven't made much progress is all I can say. There is something more important though, Da__é's experiment is complete. This is unbelievable. I never expected something like this. I'm shocked right now and ran to give this message as soon as I could. What you are about to hear will want to make you run to the Organization this instant and crush them but please don't it is very dangerous right now. I'll explain."_ Clyde paused and Galatea shut the door standing in front of it. Then he continued. "_Daé... has brought back dead Claymores."_

Everyone was on their feet.

"What!" Helen yelled

"You've got to be joking!" Deneve bellowed

"Impossible!" Tabitha exclaimed.

"Stop." Miria said sternly. She didn't yell but everyone could hear her. They stopped not because Miria told them to but because of her expression. It was one of pure fury. "Continue."

Clyde nervously nodded. "_They took bodies of Claymores that weren't rotting. Daé apparently keeps bodies of former number ones somewhere but he thought they were too valuable to use so instead he used others. The experiment succeeded. The girls are at their normal strength just as they were before they died. I am stronger than the four of them and there is also another Claymore stationed with me. We were to supervise their training. Daé wanted me to collect materials so I was able to deliver this message but expect less in the future. I have convinced them to pretend they have no memories even though they have all of their memories. I have recorded their symbols and my messenger will show you them. Please do not come rushing at the Organization. Wait until my next message."_ He silently pulled out a paper. "Please" he asked "keep calm"

The girls looked at one another and nodded.

"I'm sure they won't even if you tell them" Galatea said.

Clyde looked over his shoulder nodding. "You're right" he sighed. "I'm going to finish the last of Dietrich's message and flip this paper over." He paused "I'm sorry" he said and the girls looked mildly confused. "The last part is: _Daé had taken bodies of the dead from the War in Pieta."_ He flipped the page over revealing four all too familiar symbols.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Want to know what happens? Read the sequel to this that I will be working on.<p>

"Waking the Dead" Look forward to it!

Review plz! This is the last chapter for this story!


End file.
